


The story of the perfect Wednesday. Almost perfect.

by Sylencia



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Marriage, Everybody Lives, Fix-It, Fluffy, Hobbit Culture & Customs, M/M, Thilbo, Thorin in the shire au, bagginshield, just a spark of smut in chapter 3, so fluffy it'll make your teeth rot, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin’s and Bilbo’s wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this probably has been done 1 milion times and probably was done better than I did but I saw that post on Tumblr and loved it so much I decided to write a wedding. Also there are flashbacks so don’t be confused!
> 
> This is my 2nd story about bagginshield but also my longest story ever in english and I'm quite proud of it !

It was a lovely summer day. A Wednesday, precisely. Not the hottest Wednesday, nor the coldest. The perfect weather for a perfect day. Nothing could go wrong. Bilbo Baggins made sure of it.

 

The story began with a simple question, asked at dawn and answered by “Of course I will, you silly dwarf.”.. Well, no. Not exactly. The story began when thirteen damn dwarves made their way into Bag-end, one night and raided Bilbo’s pantry. Against Bilbo’s will, really. No one cared to actually inform him that he was going to welcome guests, that night, not even Gandalf the Grey, he who was responsible of this masquerade. He brought them to his home. Bilbo always was a respectable hobbit and would have fed them and prepared beds if he had been told he’d have all those guests. He wouldn’t have been as rude as he was.

It then went on with trolls and elves, goblins, orcs, wargs, giant spiders, even more elves and eventually a whole battle between five armies. Ah, yes, also, there was a dragon.

The quest hadn’t been an easy one. Both physically and emotionally. One could only ask that much from a hobbit but those dwarves .. they had no limit. Bilbo was hired as their burglar (he who never stole anything, beside a couple of cherries and some strawberries) so he would sneak into the treasure halls and find the Arkenstone but mostly make sure the dragon was dead. Turned out he wasn’t. And he wasn’t really happy to be awoken either. Especially when he realized dwarves wanted to take back their gold, their gems and the whole mountain.

It had been draining to ride ponies and run and face so many different enemies and dangers (including some of the dwarves because they wouldn’t trust him) and having to try and make things go easily (it never was easy). Facing Smaug almost was the easiest part, really. It said more about the rest of it, when talking and trying to escape dragon fire was the easiest part of a year long quest.

One could think that going home, returning to the Shire, to Bag-end and being able to sleep in his own bed after those adventures would help Bilbo cheer up a little. It didn’t. Because he found out that his neighbours, family, even people he never saw before were happily purchasing his belongings during an auction sale because they thought he was dead !

An warm-hearted welcome, wasn’t it ?

Bilbo had his fair share of adventures, that’s what he thought when he came back to Bag-end and settled in his home again. Well, it was a whole new adventure to retrieve his belongings and cancel all the sales (some of his furniture is still missing to this day) and he had to buy some back. But this one had been the easiest one he had to do for a long time and the only he’d have until his death, or that’s what he thought.

Going back to his habits had been strangely hard, now he was used to sleep in the wild, in the cold, with root knots hurting his back and snoring all around him. He had been used not to cook anymore, not to worry about everyday’s little troubles. Well, there were other troubles. Dangerous and life threatening troubles. But yes, it took time for Bilbo Baggins to settled back into his former life and appreciate it just the same as before.

Something had been missing, though. Something important. Something he never imagined would happen at all. Well, two things, really, the first one being proper food and sweets. That other thing ? Bilbo Baggins had to wait for ten years to finally found out what it was.

It showed up at his door, one day. Totally unannounced and uninvited either. Very rude indeed. It knocked, while Bilbo had been writing about his adventures (or trying to) and it looked back at Bilbo when he opened the door. Words were exchanged, none of those really mattered. Ten years had passed and neither of them actually knew what to tell the other, where to begin with. They bickered, for a short while, Bilbo complaining about how much time he had to wait to finally hear about him again. The hobbit had sent letters, to each and every member of the Company, asking for news from them, about their people and their mountain and he had a trunk full of their answers.

From him ? He received nothing.

Bilbo wasn’t the kind of person to hate on someone if he didn’t have the greatest reasons to do so. He was the always optimistic, always seeing the better in people despite their occasional bad behaviour. But he did feel resentment toward Thorin Oakenshield. Lots of it. And Thorin deserved it all.

* * *

“What are you doing here ?” Bilbo asked, holding the door so the dwarf wouldn’t invite himself in. Thorin really looked exhausted, in his travelling clothes, spent to the bone, too thin, too messy and ragged. It wasn’t like him, especially now he was able to claim his title back and settle as King under the Mountain. But this was not a King, facing him, only a muddy traveller.

“I wanted to see you again.” Thorin answered softly, looking at the hobbit in the eyes. His burglar hadn’t changed a bit, nor did he seem to age at all. Just like he remembered him, just like the day Bilbo left Erebor. Left him.

“You see me now, I am good. Thank you for the visit, see you again in ten years !”

On that, Bilbo tried to slam the door, because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his emotions at bay for a longer time but Thorin stopped him, leaving the door open for a couple of inches only, and the hobbit couldn’t fight the dwarf’s strength. But he could hide behind his door surely !

“Bilbo, please ..” Thorin pleaded in an even lower voice and Bilbo felt his heart jump in his chest and sink. “Let me speak. At least, hear what I have to say.”

This wasn’t going to end well, Bilbo knew that much. It never ended well when it came to dwarves, he had all the proofs he needed during the journey and after even.

“I wanted to come earlier.” Thorin admitted, his tone soft and apologetic.

On that, the door swung opened with so much strength that Thorin wondered if it wasn’t going to jump off of its hinges and he dared to look at Bilbo but the usually calm and composed hobbit now looked furious.

“Ten years !” Bilbo exclaimed, his words making Thorin almost step back. The dwarf had known it wasn’t going to be easy, that Bilbo would need time to forgive him but this was harsh. With some of his friends (Dwalin, mostly, along with Balin and Bofur), he had spoken about this, about the possible outcomes of his reunion with Bilbo. They spoke about the content of their own letters exchanged with Bilbo, about his state of mind but they all agreed on one point : Bilbo was going to give him hell.

“I-I know !” Thorin said, stepping in and raising his hands in front of him, as if trying to shield himself from the hobbit’s anger. “I lost my way. Twice !” he tried to joke, hoping it’d give him an opening (that was Bofur’s idea).

“Get out.” Bilbo answered coldly, turned away from him. Thorin couldn’t see his face anymore, only his hands clenching into fists and the red at the tip of his ears. This wasn’t good, not at all. This was the worst case scenario.

“You will listen to me, burglar” Thorin growled, frowning and looking down at him. Maybe Bilbo would give in if he showed authority ? Bilbo always was a respectful hobbit, he wouldn’t defy him, would he ? (It really was Dwalin’s idea). But it didn’t work. It even worsen the situation because Bilbo turned to him again, raising his finger in the general direction of the mountain. His eyes were wide, his face red and wrinkled with anger.

“Get out !” He yelled at the king, stepping forward because really, his rage was beyond respect or anything like fear or any other emotion.

“At least, give me shelter for the night.” Thorin whispered, his shoulders going lump and lowering his gaze. “As remembrance of our adventures ..” he added and Bilbo seemed to snap out of his madness. The hobbit slowly straightened his back, taking in a soft breath and glancing one last time at the dwarf.

“Fine.” he groaned. His manners were going to be the death of him. “You can stay for the night, but I want you gone first thing in the morning. There will be no more talking, nor negotiations.”

Balin had told him to try and trigger Bilbo’s hospitality, because he was a hobbit and a hobbit was a sociable creature, that cared about manners and the well-being of their visitors and that’d buy time for him to come up with some sort a plan. It wasn’t out of luck that Balin became his first advisor, after all.

The only words they exchanged, on that night, was when Bilbo had informed Thorin that diner was ready. Thorin did his best to engage the conversation, to at least tell him he was sorry but the words failed him and he found himself eating alone in that room that had welcomed the whole company, so many years ago and it was sad. He didn’t even see Bilbo eating at all, that evening. It cut his own meal short.

In the morning, as soon as he woke up, Thorin got dressed and went looking for Bilbo in all Bag-end, hoping to have a real and calm conversation with the hobbit, hoping to tell him all the things he should have said, last night but there was no sign of Bilbo. His bed was empty, the windows open, tea had been made, breakfast was ready on the table but Thorin wouldn’t want to eat before his task was accomplished.

Thinking the hobbit would be in his garden, tending to some of his flowers, Thorin walked through the front door but froze on the spot when he noticed Bilbo. He was sitting on the bench, in front of the smial, with his pipe in hand and his eyes lost in the meadows. He looked peaceful, at least and Thorin hesitated a long moment, thinking that bothering him wouldn’t be such a great idea, he didn’t want to make Bilbo snap again but Bilbo was the one to start the conversation. “Ten years ?”

Lowering his head, Thorin ran a hand in his hair, because he knew this wasn’t going to be easy. He had known before he left Erebor but still, he came, for Bilbo. And he wasn’t going to leave before he knew he couldn’t do anything else. So, he walked to the bench, sat beside Bilbo, pulling his own pipe out of his pocket and he almost smiled when Bilbo offered his tobacco and his matches. Once the pipe was lit, Thorin felt himself relax.

“Aye” he whispered. “I’ve been busy.”

“With what ?” Bilbo asked, frowning but not looking at him. And Thorin pushed his lips into a thin line.

“Healing, at first.” the dwarf said, his tone broken.

“Yes, I remember this part, you were in the coma and I was the one holding your hand.” the hobbit pointed out, harsher than he intended. Thorin winced.

His fight against Azog almost killed him, back then. And he had been ready to die, for his people, for the company, for Bilbo but the stubborn hobbit didn’t let him. Bilbo was able to save him. He called the eagles, made sure to take Thorin to Oin (and the elves but the dwarf tended to forget this part of the tale) for his wounds to be tended immediately. He’d be dead without his burglar. And his nephews with him.

Even now, ten years later, he still bore the marks of the battle. The gush on his face became a white scar, his body sometimes was sore from the remnants of Azog’s blade through his chest and he’d keep that slight limp until the day of his death, because of the way Azog impaled his right foot. At least, he managed without a cane now, unless he walked too much during the day. Said cane wasn’t that far, hidden in the belongings he left behind in his room at the Prancing Pony inn. Thorin was only happy he was able to keep his foot and not finish like his cousin Dain and his iron foot.

“I was barely able to walk again when the coronation happened.” Thorin reminded the hobbit and Bilbo didn’t answer. He didn’t need too. He was present during the ceremony. Balin had told him about Thorin’s intentions beforehand, as Thorin wanted to officially make the hobbit Erebor’s saviour but Bilbo had refused the honour. There was nothing for him to be acclaimed for. All he did was to help his friends get their home back, and make sure none of them would die.

“And you left.”

“I couldn’t stay.” Bilbo whispered, putting his pipe aside and his eyes drifting away, so he wouldn’t see Thorin anymore.

“Then, as the king, my task was to make Erebor thrive again.” Thorin said, eyes lost in the blue of the sky. “And I did well.”

“Good on you.” Bilbo said, sarcastic. “I am happy, Thorin, I really am. The others told me about it all because unlike you, they had the decency to write to me, they sent dozens of letters and I sent back just as many ! But I heard nothing from you for all those years.”

Thorin sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“I wanted to ! I wrote thousands of letters, I spent hours leaning on my desk and trying to find the right words to tell you ! I did what I could to …” he tried to exclaim but Bilbo humpfed.

“Still, no letter from you.” he spat, this time, and the harsh tone was perfectly what he had wanted. “You did nothing.”

The dwarf couldn’t take more. Thorin stood up, to face the hobbit, and he placed his hands on Bilbo’s cheeks, to force him to look at him in the eyes. There was anger, in the dwarf’s eyes, such anger with a hint of desperation but it wasn’t toward him, Bilbo noticed. No, Thorin didn’t hate him, didn’t even felt hurt for his rude welcome and his curt words.

“I came to you. I left Erebor, the home I spent almost all my life yearning for. I gave up on the throne, on the crown because I wanted to be with you !” Thorin finally managed to tell the hobbit, his heart beating fast and hard in his chest. “I’d accept if you wouldn’t return my affection but do not tell me I did nothing.”

Bilbo blinked, several times. He had a hard time to register what Thorin just told him, and it was even worse when the dwarf leant toward him, pressed their lips together into a kiss. All the bad feelings were gone, for the two of them and it made the kiss taste almost chaste at first. There was no need, no desperation. Then, there was eagerness and passion and grabbing of hair, of braids and Thorin yelped when Bilbo pulled on his hair too hard and Bilbo’s answer was a sheepish smile. It was only their second kiss but it felt like the hundredth, because of how familiar it was.

“So, it means .. Fili is now the king of Erebor ?” Bilbo mumbled against Thorin’s lips, between two breaths.

“Yes.” was Thorin’s answer.

“Must be hell ..” Bilbo asked, a tint of amusement in his voice.

“You have no idea.”

Thorin never left the Shire.

* * *

 

Bilbo stretched in his bed, on that Wednesday morning, groaning and popping his articulations as he was trying to wake up. He had time. Hours before it’d start. All the time he needed to remember all those little details. He didn’t need to remind himself all of it, but it was pleasing.

* * *

Their first kiss hadn’t been as good as this one. Because of the moment, because of the feelings it held. It should have happened earlier. But the two participants were idiots and preferred pining for each other rather than taking their courage in both hands and go for it. They had to wait for the last moment, when it was almost too late.

The twelve other dwarves of the Company bet on it. It had been clear, since the day Bilbo walked in front of Thorin, faced Azog for his leader’s sake, that something was up between the two of them. They weren’t conscious of it (and they didn’t know about the bets either but the rest of the dwarves were quite happy with it as Thorin would have probably gutted them for it). But the bets were on and they all expected something to happen, at any given time. They couldn’t miss the side glances, the fondness in their eyes when one looked at the other without the second one noticing, the bizarre harmony between them. Even Gandalf noticed. And the wizard announced it was to happen before they reached Erebor.

It didn’t. Despite all the occasions they had, and all the hints and nudges coming from the Company. Dwalin even almost pushed Bilbo into Thorin’s arms once, being so annoyed by the endless tension between the two of them. “Are you two going to kiss already ?” he wanted to yell at them but never did. He didn’t fear any of them but he didn’t want to lose a friend.

Most of the helping came from Fili and Kili, as the young dwarves wanted to see their uncle smile (and fluster). Dis had told them, one day, that Thorin needed someone in his life. Not to help him carry his burden, his fate and birthright but, on the contrary, someone that’d help him take the burden off of his shoulders, once in a while and relax. She told her sons to keep an eye on Thorin, to always make sure he was eating enough, sleeping enough. She told them to try and find a way for him to stop being grumpy all the time. It had been one difficult task, of course but when they met with Bilbo, when they started to befriend him and noticed (were hinted, really) Thorin’s affection for the halfling, they knew Bilbo would be perfect. Sure, he was a hobbit but never before did Thorin show any affection for anyone. A hobbit would do. It wasn’t against the Dwarven rules. Not really. So long it wasn’t an elf, Thorin could snog anyone he wished to.

They did their best to draw Bilbo and Thorin closer. It didn’t work.

By the time they reached Erebor, most of the dwarves knew it was over. The bets were off, they all lost. No kissing happened (or none they were aware of) and things started to go south between Thorin and Bilbo. Worse than that, even. The gold sickness took Thorin’s mind and Bilbo tried to do his best, he really did but it wasn’t enough. The Battle arrived too quickly, Thorin survived thanks to Bilbo, Thorin was made a king and Bilbo left.

Oh, yes, they didn’t miss Bilbo’s stubbornness when he stayed by Thorin’s side during the time Thorin was in the coma. They didn’t miss the hobbit’s loving eyes on their king, as he was watching him, holding his hand, praying for him to wake up. They couldn’t have missed Bilbo’s occasional kisses on Thorin’s forehead when Bilbo thought no one was looking either.

But they missed the kiss, for sure.

* * *

Azog was dead, Thorin was dying. Waking up from being knocked out during the battle, Bilbo found him on the frozen lake, bleeding to death, his chest pierced from side to side, struggling to breath. He knelt near his friend, held his hand, his heart racing in his chest.

All Bilbo had in mind, on this moment was to find someone to help Thorin. He couldn’t let him go, he couldn’t just .. let him die. He had kept him alive during the journey, did his best so Thorin could reclaim his home and he put his life at risk for this. He killed nasty creatures too, got hurt, Thorin himself almost killed him. And to what end ? To watch Thorin die in his arms ? No, Bilbo couldn’t let this happen !

Thorin was trembling in his arms, his breathing was ragged and there was so much blood and as soon as Bilbo noticed the wound, on his chest, he knew it’d be a miracle if Thorin survived this. Bilbo’s heart was aching and he felt like crying. It couldn’t happen, not now they won the battle ! Not before he was able to tell him how he felt ! It was so unfair ! Why now ? They had won and Thorin wouldn’t be able to enjoy his home !

“I’m glad you’re here ” Thorin whispered, looking at him with fondness.

“Shhh ..” the hobbit had hissed softly, looking around to try and find a way to take Thorin to the healers.

“I wish to part from you in friendship.”

Bilbo had already been panicking, he knew that wound was terrible and there weren’t many chances for Thorin to survive but he had to do something, he had to !

“No, you … you aren’t going anywhere, Thorin. You are going to live!” he murmured, caressing the dwarf’s face.

“I would take back my words” Thorin continued, not listening to Bilbo’s voice anymore as those were his final words. “You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it. I am so sorry .. that I led you into such peril.”

Shaking his head vigorously, Bilbo felt his face contort as his pain was growing and the light in Thorin’s eyes fading. “No, I’m- I’m glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves.” he answered truthfully, resting his forehead on Thorin’s.

“Farewell… master burglar. Go back to your books… and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow …” the dwarf kept whispering, closing his eyes as he felt Bilbo’s saving touch. “If…”

Bilbo didn’t let him finish. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. This wasn’t what he wanted and he didn’t care for Thorin’s opinion. His king was going to survive, or he wasn’t a Baggins !

So he kissed Thorin. To shut him up, at first. So Thorin would stop saying his goodbyes, so he’d stop talking all that nonsense and he would just believe in him, one last time. Thorin’s lips were weak against his, almost unmoving but Thorin returned the kiss and it was enough. Enough to give him hope, to give Bilbo all he needed. “Don’t you dare.” the hobbit breathed out quietly and an eagle screamed above them. “Look, Thorin, the eagles are here !”

Bilbo jumped on his feet at that exact moment, he called for the eagles and the eagles answered. They took Thorin, they took Fili and Kili and brought them to the healers. They were patched up, thanks to the knowledge of the elves, Kili and Fili were able to leave the hospital quickly, compared with their uncle and with Dain’s help, they ruled Erebor as the regents. They had to, while Thorin was out, someone had to took on the job and they were Thorin’s heirs. And they did a great job. Even if it was messy, at first.

* * *

How long has it been, now, since Thorin’s arrival in the Shire ? Six ? Maybe seven years ? Bilbo had a hard time believing it had been all this time, since Thorin left his home for him, gave up on his birthright and settled with him. It wasn’t easy at first, as they both had their own habits, their own schedules (and their stubborn temper) but they managed. There were fights, there were coldness sometimes, harsh words and yelling. Bilbo almost threw Thorin out several times, as Thorin was being reckless (in the beginning, really, when Thorin was still used to rule people).

But there also was lots of amazing moments, simple ones, with faint touches, shy kissing, soft embraces and sweet words. There were lazy mornings, when none of them wanted to leave their common bed, when they cuddled and enjoyed each other’s warmth. Those were Bilbo’s favourite moments and he cherished them. He really did.

This Wednesday morning ? Thorin wasn’t here. For the first time in years, they didn’t sleep in the same bed without a fight beforehand and Bilbo missed him dearly. He missed the furnace of Thorin’s skin upon his, his steady breathing as a lullaby, the light scratch of his beard against his chest and the humble pleasure Bilbo felt when he spent literally hours running his hand in Thorin’s hair. But it couldn’t be any other way, could it ? Traditions were important for the two of them.

Placing his arms on his face, Bilbo rolled on his back and sighed. He was feeling good. It was going to be a long day, and he woke up too early and he was going to be tired as hell when he’d eventually be able to go to bed but he couldn’t complain. He couldn’t say he had waited for this day to arrive either, he never was one to think of this but he was happy. As long as it was Thorin, he was the happiest hobbit in Middle Earth.

Peace wasn’t meant to last though. Harsh knocks echoed in all Bag-end and Bilbo jumped in his bed and was soon surrounded by two malicious creatures. They made the bed creak in protest, as they soon lay down with him, one on his right, the other on his left but Bilbo’s smile never faded and their warmth was perfect.

“Kili, Fili” he whispered, as a greeting and Kili’s arm was soon around his belly while Fili was nuzzling his shoulder. Now, that wasn’t something Bilbo was used to. Well, sleeping surrounded by dwarves had been his lot during the journey to Erebor and he often found himself snuggling against one of them for warmth but having Thorin’s nephew in his bed so early in the morning ? And one of them was supposed to be king now ? It felt wrong. So wrong because, well .. they weren’t Thorin. And they weren’t children anymore but they tended to forget that point, since they arrived in the Shire.

But Bilbo didn’t push them away. He kissed the top of Kili’s head, happy to watch the dwarf grin back widely and he did the same to Fili. “Did you sleep well, boys ?”

Fili simply nodded but Kili looked up. “Your beds are a bit too small for us, my back is sore !” he complained with a pout and Bilbo smiled.

“We’ll make sure to build new ones fit for dwarves, if you promise to visit more often.” the hobbit said, and Kili’s grin widened softly.

“We will ! Won’t we, Fili ?”

The older of the dwarves nodded, not feeling like moving too much now he was there and for a moment, Bilbo wondered if his bed wasn’t going to break. Well, they had to change it already, built a bigger one so a hobbit and a dwarf could fit in it but it kept squeaking when he or Thorin moved too much. Neighbours never complained. But his weight added to the boys’ ?

His trouble didn’t last long, though as Fili sighed, looked up at Bilbo right in the eyes.

“You aren’t going to leave our uncle, will you ?”

The question took Bilbo by surprise, especially coming from Fili. The boy, the young dwarf he had known so many years prior was king now, and a good one ! But the hesitation he was showing, the way he was looking at him with such demur was touching. They cared for Thorin, so very much and it was obvious now.

“I might .. make him sleep in another bedroom, sometimes when he’s being too stubborn but no, I am not going to leave him. A wedding means a lot to a Hobbit.”

Wedding, yes. On that lovely Wednesday. He was going to marry Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, former King under the Mountain.

This thought made him blush and of course, the boys had to notice. They began to giggle, trying to muffle their laughing behind their hand but Bilbo wasn’t a fool. But he didn’t called them out either, he too wanted to chuckle, sometimes. It sounded so weird, even now, even today ! He spent months trying to organize it all and it had been both stressing him and making him super anxious but Thorin helped, in his own way. Not with the wedding’s preparation, but with the relaxing.

“Say, Bilbo ..” Kili began after a short while, and he exchanged a look with Fili. “Now you’re marrying Thorin, are we allowed to call you uncle too ?”

The hobbit blinked. Several times, before he realized what they were asking. But he didn’t hesitate when he wrapped his arms around them, pulling them into a rib crushing hug and hiding his happiness while they were laughing at him. “Of course you can” he murmured softly. Bilbo never had the desire to become a father, to have children of his own. But being an uncle ? That he could do !

It took the hobbit a couple of minutes before he push them away, as they didn’t mind crushing him with their weight and Bilbo sat up. “Now boys, let’s get ready, shall we ? Where are the others ?”

Kili moaned and rolled over, hugging a pillow in his arms and mumbling about how they still had time but Fili smiled. “Everything is under control.” he assured the stressed groom-to-be. “Everyone is doing what they should do and you have nothing to worry about.”

At this moment, there was a knock on the door and Fili ordered his brother to go for it. Kili really didn’t want to leave the bed but he did nevertheless and opened the door the slightest, listened to whatever the person behind it was saying and closed it again. “Bofur says Thorin’s nowhere to be found.” he announces without an inch of tact.

Fili slapped his face at his brother’s lack of empathy and Bilbo stood up with wide eyes. “What do you mean ‘nowhere to be found’ ?” the hobbit demanded in a ghost-like voice.

But Fili got back on his feet too, placed his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders. “Bilbo, I promise you I will find Thorin. Do not worry and let Kili help you, yes ?”

That couldn’t be. Where the hell was Thorin ? Bilbo had accepted that Thorin wouldn’t sleep in his bed the night before the wedding. Because it was dwarven tradition to do so, for reasons Bilbo didn’t quite understand (Thorin only said that he had to concentrate on his other love and it confused Bilbo to no end). He trusted his dwarf and to think that Thorin had a lover or anything of the sort never crossed his mind. But for Thorin to be missing just hours before the start of the event ? Now that wasn’t planned, at all.

Did Thorin decide to leave ? It wasn’t like him to go back on his words, really. Well, there were antecedents that Bilbo was witness of. Thorin’s pride was something that should never be tickled the wrong way but he didn’t do anything to piss Thorin off (not this time). When they parted, the previous evening, Thorin had been nothing but sweet, loving and smiling and even clingy. They spent a long moment kissing and hugging by Bilbo’s door. Thorin wasn’t going to sleep, that night, from what Bilbo understood of the custom but .. Did Thorin used that time to run away from him ?

No. No, even if Thorin made mistakes before, Thorin never was a coward and he wouldn’t have left without telling him why. Well, sure, nobody ever saw Thorin in a romantic relationship and thus, nobody could predict his reactions. But Bilbo had so much faith in his lover and he couldn’t imagine him freaking out. They had been together for a long time now, enough time for Bilbo to know Thorin wanted this wedding just as much as he did.

So, he breathed out slowly, pushing away the anxiety and forcing a smile. “It’s all good.” Bilbo murmured, looking up at Fili’s eyes. “Thorin .. I trust him. He will be there when it starts. No need to panic.”

There was an hesitant spark in Fili’s eyes, as he was trying to understand how could Bilbo have such faith into his uncle but Kili didn’t doubt. He strode closer, slapped Bilbo in the back. “Right ! So it is time for you to eat, Uncle !”

Bilbo ate plenty, surrounded by the boys and happily watching his friends doing what he asked them to do. Each and everyone of them was assigned one task about the wedding, because it was a hobbit tradition to ask the people you were close with to organize one aspect of the celebration. When they heard about it, the dwarves of the Company asked when they’d meet with Bilbo’s friends. Realization hit them when Bilbo handed out a letter to everyone of them, with the task they’d have to accomplish on the wedding day or during the organization of it.

Bilbo couldn’t be more happy to have the Company back in his house again. He complained a lot, the first time they visited, unannounced and uninvited but this time ? It had been some weeks now since they all settled down in Bag-end (and they would stay until the end of the month) and Bilbo loved it. It felt like he was in another adventure, among the people he loved. The only one who hadn’t been able to come early was Fili, as he now was ruling over Erebor but here he was, sitting next to him, eating baked ham. (Two days ago, Fili had came to Bilbo, telling him how happy he was to be there because “Ruling is fun, until you can’t even sleep anymore”). It was a holiday to him, even if they were quite busy and Bilbo was happy to see that he didn’t change the least. He still was the noisy, immature dwarf he met so many years prior. And the members of the Company never missed a chance to remind him that fact.

“Bilbo” Fili called out after a couple of seconds. “There’s something I always wondered ..”

The hobbit looked up from his meal, silently asking Fili to continue and the dwarf fidgeted on his seat. Fili, King of Erebor, first of his name, heir of Thorin Oakenshield, was embarrassed and it was a sight to see !

“Thorin could have kept the Throne.” he murmured. “He was respected and hailed by all. No one would have minded having you as his husband in Erebor, you were a hero, you are now part of our legends. Why did he leave ?”

A fond smile appeared on Bilbo’s lips and he glanced at Kili, who’s head snapped up with curiosity, waiting for the answer. Bilbo hadn’t missed how the whole house had came silent at the same time, how all the dwarves that seemed so busy when he left the bedroom now were waiting for his answer and he had no doubt on how they all probably asked themselves the same question. Bilbo didn’t mind. He asked himself just the same, when Thorin settled in Bag-end.

* * *

It had been a long night, during their first winter together, when Thorin’s insomnias were bad and prevented him to get any sleep at all. Bilbo hadn’t noticed, at first. When he asked why was Thorin looking so tired, the dwarf would answer it was because he couldn’t stop staring at him all night long. This had been cute. Creepy, also but cute. Until Bilbo started to pretend sleeping, just to make sure Thorin wasn’t lying to him.

How disappointed he was when he felt Thorin leave their tiny bed every night and only coming back in the morning.

One night, wrapped in his covers and feeling utterly empty (mostly because part of him couldn’t help but wonder if Thorin regretted his choice to come to the Shire, to give up on Erebor), Bilbo followed him. He had to quickly dress up when he noticed that Thorin was leaving Bag-end and used the Ring to sneak out with him.

At first, Thorin’s steps didn’t seem to lead them anywhere. He was slowly walking in the cold of the night, his boots crunching in the thick mantle of snow, his hands in his pockets and his head hanging low. Bilbo was doing his best, walking in Thorin’s footprints so his wouldn’t appear on the snow, making sure Thorin wouldn’t have any way to notice him.

And so they walked, in silence, until Thorin opened the door of a small cabin, near the forest and Bilbo’s eyes widened. What was that place ? Since when was there a cabin here ? Wasn’t it the old Gamgee’s field ? But he slipped in, behind Thorin just in time because the dwarf was harshly closing the door and Thorin sighed, took off his coat and hung it by the door. Then only Bilbo dared to look around.

It was .. nothing that he expected. He imagined Thorin having a lover but the idea of it made him cringe so much with how unlikely it was. He imagined Thorin would go sleep elsewhere because his bed was too small or too soft or anything unlike Thorin liked but there was no bed in here. On the other hand, there was an anvil and a smithy and it was starting to get hot as Thorin put more and more dried wood to the still hot embers in the furnace.

The air began to warm up and Bilbo sat down on the floor, watching Thorin grab one of the .. what was it ? Was it a kettle ? It looked like it but it was basic and like it had been stepped on by an oliphaunt. Bilbo couldn’t even say it was beautiful because it wasn’t. But to know Thorin made it ? That was a surprise. The hobbit had know the dwarf was a skilled smith, as he was forced to work for men so he could pay his food. But Thorin’s speciality were axes, swords, daggers, throwing knives and all the weaponry. Not kettles ! Why would he create such a thing now ?

But he didn’t ask. He couldn’t, he was still hidden with the Ring and he didn’t move, watching the dwarf do his thing, warming the copper so he could hammer it, to smooth the curve of it, to try and make it round, at least. The sound of the work wasn’t enjoyable for Bilbo’s poor sensitive ears but he didn’t move at all, not even when Thorin walked close to grab one of the tools over his head.

Why was Thorin here ? Bilbo wasn’t a fool, he knew well that Thorin didn’t enjoy gardening much but still he spent time with the hobbit, asking about the flowers and the trees. If he had wanted to smith so badly, if he had wanted to do something on his own, why not ask ? Bilbo wouldn’t have made a scene out of it, on the contrary. He would have left the dwarf decide on how to busy his days. He wasn’t some sort of tyrant, was he now ?

Was it why Thorin looked tired all the time ? Because he waited the night to practice his art ? And do something he enjoyed ? Alone ? Bilbo couldn’t help but feel like this wasn’t the answer to his questions but he decided that asking them wouldn’t hurt anyone. He’d do it, in the morning.

The cabin was starting to get really warm though and Bilbo blushed hard when he saw Thorin taking off his shirt. It wasn’t the first time he was seeing Thorin shirtless but it made him fluster everytime. Thorin’s strong built was something he enjoyed watching and Bilbo noticed it was even better when Thorin was working. Not that he was going to tell anyone.

Sweat began to drip from Thorin’s shoulders, sliding on his back and also from Bilbo’s forehead but Thorin kept adding wood in his furnace, as it wasn’t near hot enough yet for his work and Bilbo wondered if he wasn’t going to faint from the heat. He couldn’t take off his coat, not if he wanted to stay hidden. And he couldn’t find a way to pull himself out of this situation without Thorin noticing. How troublesome.

At some point, Thorin sat by his working table, with the kettle in hand to examine it thoughtfully, spinning it between his callous fingers and looking troubled.

“Aren’t you roasting yet ?”

There was an hint of mockery in Thorin’s tone and Bilbo puffed his cheeks, embarrassed he was caught. How ? He didn’t know but there were no point anymore in hiding there. So, he took off the Ring, quickly sliding it in his pocket and he stood up, brushing his clothes and taking off his coat.

“Not yet, thank you.” he answered, his nose up in the air as if he had nothing to be ashamed of.

Thorin slowly turned to him, glanced up, smiled. “You look like you are on the verge of melting. Let me open a window.”

And so he did and Bilbo crossed his arms. That had been unexpected. Was Thorin going to be mad at him now ? For spying on him ? It wasn’t a show of trust, obviously but Thorin only invited him to come closer as he sat back on his stool and there was an awkward silence. Bilbo hesitated, pursing his lips and he climbed the table, sat there, just in front of Thorin.

“Do you like the kettle ?”

Bilbo blinked. He didn’t thought Thorin would speak first, and even less about the kettle but he looked at it, took it between his hands and cleared his throat. “It needs some decoration but it is .. usable.” he commented and it made Thorin smile.

“You don’t like it, do you ?” the dwarf asked and Bilbo blushed, trying to find a way out of this.

“I .. It’s .. I mean, it’s not ugly but ..” he stammered.

“You keep complaining about your kettle, because it’s too small for two people to use it regularly so I wanted to craft you a bigger one.”

Bilbo sighed, placing the kettle aside and he joined his hands on his lap. “Thorin, I-I want to understand why you come here at night. Are you bored with gardening and .. hobbiting ?”

One of Thorin’s hands made its way to Bilbo’s, wrapping it with care but he didn’t answer. There was pain in Bilbo’s tone, something he didn’t like but the words were blocked in his tight throat and he felt sick to think that Bilbo was wondering if he was bored with him. Because it wasn’t true. Not at all. But how could he say so ? How could he let his pride on the side, for once and tell Bilbo how he felt ?

Thorin lowered his head and Bilbo couldn’t resist. He leaned toward, kissed the top of the dwarf’s head. It was something Thorin was fond of, to hug Bilbo and kiss his hair and Bilbo sometimes was frustrated he couldn’t do the same because of their height difference but now he had the occasion, he wasn’t going to let it pass. The hobbit then wrapped his arms around the dwarf’s neck, pulling him closer because he felt like Thorin needed it. And Thorin was thankful he was able to hide his expression against Bilbo’s belly.

“If you are asking me if I wish to go back to Erebor, then the answer is no.” Thorin’s muffled voice came to him.

“What is it then, Thorin ?” Bilbo asked, nuzzling his hair. “Why do you come here in the middle of the night ? And why so far from Bag-end ? If you wanted to smith, you could have asked and I would have happily let you build it in the garden.”

Thorin shook his head, his fingers grabbing the back of Bilbo’s pyjamas. “The point isn’t the smith.”

That dwarf really was bad at communicating, wasn’t he ? Bilbo wondered but he didn’t say it out loud, he didn’t want Thorin to close his shell once again. “What is it then ?”

There was a long silence, during which Thorin didn’t move at all and Bilbo asked himself if the former king didn’t just fall asleep there, catching up all the nights he had been out, blacksmithing, it seems. His eyes went to the kettle (that really needed to be finished) and Bilbo sighed softly, running his hand in Thorin’s mane and caressing his head.

“I cannot sleep.”

The confession made Bilbo frown but he didn’t move at all, as he hoped it’d encourage Thorin to tell him more.

“Every time I close my eyes ..” Thorin trailed and Bilbo kissed his hair once again. “I see the Battle.”

“Thorin ..” the hobbit muttered, a pang in the chest. “It’s been ten years now ..”

It took everything he had for Thorin not to snap, because he knew that was true and yes, it’s been ten years and he should feel better now, he should feel good, even, now he was living in the Shire with the hobbit he loved but it wasn’t enough. Nothing seemed to be enough.

“I know !” he still groaned. “But I can barely sleep without the nightmares, and I see what could have happened. I see my nephews dead because of me, I see .. You, lying dead below Erebor’s gate because I would have ..” his voice died but Bilbo didn’t need to hear the next words. The guilt Thorin was feeling was still strong and it had been eating him for the last decade. And it hurt him so much to finally know about Thorin’s pain, about the way he felt. It motivated him to do more for the dwarf, to do anything he could to help him, even if it meant staying up at night with him, so Thorin wouldn’t be alone. He could do this. He had faced a dragon for Thorin, after all.

“I cannot take the bad dreams away ..” Bilbo murmured, placing his forehead on Thorin’s and closing his eyes. “But it doesn’t mean you have to be alone in this, Amralime.”

Thorin seemed to jump on the spot, at the sound of his mother tongue and he looked at Bilbo in disbelief. “Where did you learn that word ?” he asked, not believing his ears.

“I received a gift from .. Well, from Erebor and the Company. They all sent me something so I could take a better care of their former king. Ori provided me with a small dictionary of his creation and it seems this word was among them, as he thought I might need it ..”

Bilbo’s tone had been amused, because of how Thorin was gaping at him, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, as if he was asleep, and having the greatest dream but a shy smile graced his lips. “Hobbits are full of surprises.”

He then straightened his back, so he could kiss Bilbo and the Hobbit did his best not to lose his balance as he was kissing back softly, enjoying the warmth of Thorin’s embrace.

“There is something else I have been meaning to ask ..” Bilbo pointed out, when they broke away. “If you do not mind more talking ..”

“Ask away” the former King mumbled, wondering if he should let Bilbo do so. This had been an emotional night already and he wasn’t sure he wanted it to last much longer. Nor did he wanted to catch a cold, now the fire was fading in the furnace and the temperature was slowly dropping.

“Why didn’t you stop me when I left Erebor ?” Bilbo asked and Thorin looked away. He busied himself with gathering his clothes, so he wouldn’t have to answer just yet but he then sat beside the hobbit, lost in thoughts.

“It was your choice to leave and I couldn’t force you to stay, after what I had done to you.” Thorin eventually said, crossing his arms.

“Thorin, I .. I kissed you. Wasn’t it enough to show you that I wanted to be with you ? You weren’t yourself and I only ever blamed the dragon’s sickness, not you ..” Thorin’s cheeks heated up lightly but Bilbo didn’t miss it. He didn’t miss the soft pink shade on the rare spots without beard, nor did he miss the embarrassed spark in Thorin’s blue eyes.

“Oin gave me lots of ale, so I could handle the pain, do you remember ?” Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded. “I thought it was all but a drunken dream, that it didn’t happen ..”

There was an awkward pause before Bilbo started laughing heartily and Thorin couldn’t help but smile. Now, that was a sound he loved to hear coming from his hobbit and he couldn’t tear his eyes from Bilbo and his smile grew when Bilbo tugged on his collar and gave him another kiss. “You silly dwarf ..” he mumbled against his lips. “I really thought you didn’t want me !”

Thorin shook his head, not really thinking about what it meant. Of course he had wanted the hobbit. For his manners and his sharp tongue, for his courage and his loyalty. All those traits were what made him fall hard for the one he once called a grocer. How wrong he had been ! He wrapped an arm around the hobbit’s waist, watched him settle his head against his shoulder. “Anything else ?” he asked, kissing Bilbo’s temple and Bilbo sighed.

“Are you sure you want to hear all my questions ?”

The lack of answer was enough for Bilbo to understand that yes, Thorin was ready to answer all his interrogations and he took in a sharp breath. “Do you ever regret your departure from Erebor ? You left it after so little time. You left it so you could be with me but what if I hadn’t let you in .. ?”

That, he hadn’t braced himself for but Thorin wasn’t going to back up now. “Because it took me ten years to realize that being King wasn’t what I wanted.”

Frowning, and having a hard time believing what Thorin was saying, Bilbo looked up at the dwarf. “But you were born to rule ! You fought and almost died for it !”

Thorin smiled and nodded his head. “I did, yes and I ruled. Not for ten years, no. I was the King of an exiled nation for ninety one years.” he reminded the hobbit. “I would have died for them, because yes, I was a King, but I was a warrior above all.”

“But ..” Bilbo muttered, but he was interrupted by Thorin : “Those ten years during which I was the King of Erebor were the loneliest and the most boring ones in my life. So, I gave it up to Fili and I came to you. It was a risky bet, it is true but I don’t regret it.”

“Thorin ..” Bilbo began softly, looking up. “Aren’t you bored to live here, in the Shire?”

There was a soft silence, during which Thorin seemed to hesitate, to search for the right words to say but he kissed Bilbo’s forehead. “Sometimes I am.” he agreed. “The life of a hobbit is far from the life of a dwarf. But I will get used to it. Just watch me, in a couple of months, people will think I am nothing but an overgrown hairy hobbit.”

Thorin smirked, as Bilbo chuckled and they sat in silence for the longest time, Bilbo busying his hands with the kettle. He couldn’t help but imagine how Thorin was going to decorate it. Would he use paint ? Some ink ? Would he crave the decoration right in the copper ? Either way it was going to be perfect. Not because it’d be beautiful but .. If this was Thorin’s art, Bilbo will love it, for sure.

“How did you know I followed you ?”

Thorin’s answer was simple and he grabbed Bilbo’s chin between his thumb and index, pulled softly until Bilbo could see what was left of the wet spots he left with his feet from the doorway to the place he sat on to watch the dwarf work. Bilbo did his best to swallow back his chuckles, as he had been so intrigued that he wasn’t careful enough in his spying and he bit he lips, glancing up. “I shouldn’t have followed you like that. I should have ..”

“I am glad you are here” Thorin interrupted, his blue eyes soft and kind. “And I am glad we were able to speak so freely. Your hobbit treatments do good to me.”

A light blush coloured Bilbo’s cheeks and Thorin smiled. “Now you are here ..” he said, standing up with enthusiasm and adding wood in the furnace as it was starting to get too cold in the cabin. The dwarf also closed the window, to keep the warmth in, turned to Bilbo and pulled back his hair in a messy bun. “You are going to help me decorate that damn thing.”

Thorin later admitted that this was the tenth kettle he made, as he destroyed the nine first after he tried to draw flowers and vines on the copper and it never turned out beautiful enough for him to offer it to his hobbit.

* * *

In his kitchen, Bilbo was lost in thoughts and Fili was starting to worry about the deadpan expression on his face but Bilbo snapped out of his reverie, his eyes falling on the kettle and he shrugged.

“Ah, well, Fili ..” he whispered, almost mysteriously. “Maybe you should ask him directly.”

The new king of Erebor exchanged a glance with his brother, both were really surprised by Bilbo’s words but also strangely moved and Bilbo went back to his breakfast, finishing his plate and his tea.

“I am going to try and find Thorin” Fili whispered, getting up and Bilbo nodded in agreement. He trusted his future husband, without doubt but he still wanted to know where Thorin was.

Then, he turned to Kili, who was still looking tired from his not so comfortable night and he smiled fondly, getting up and Kissing the top of the dwarf’s head. “I am going to bath. Meet me in twenty minutes in my room, will you ? Nap, if you must.”

Kili beamed at him, a thankful gleam in his beautiful eyes and Bilbo sighed, left the kitchen, waving at the dwarves he met on his way to his bathroom and he locked himself in the small room, leant against the door and placed a hand on his eyes. He didn’t like that. He knew Thorin wasn’t a coward, he wasn’t going to abandon him right on the day of the wedding, especially not in such a way but it didn’t mean Bilbo was comfortable with the situation. Where in Middle earth could Thorin be ? Was he roaming around the Shire like he enjoyed to do, on sunny days ? Was he in his cabin ?

The cabin was probably going to be the first place Fili was going to check, as his uncle took him there on several occasions. Bilbo had offered Thorin to move his workshop to Bad-end, telling him he wouldn’t mind having a cabin in his garden but Thorin had refused. When Bilbo asked why, Thorin only said he didn’t want to ruin Bag-end’s beautiful gardens. It was a poor excuse, of course, Bilbo would have been happy to know Thorin was working not that far from him during the day but he didn’t insist. He’d let Thorin have his personal space exactly where he wanted it to be.

Soon enough, Bilbo was naked and sinking in his hot bath, enjoying the effects of the water on his nerves. It didn’t take away the anxiety but it was soothing, at least. Thorin would be here. He shouldn’t doubt it.

So Bilbo closed his eyes, humming a soft melody and enjoyed the moment. The day was going to be a really long one, from what they planned, a noisy and tiring one. How many guests did they have already ? Bilbo gave up on counting. There would be hobbits, and dwarves and elves and men. It was the event of the year, here in Hobbiton. Of the century, even, as it probably was going to be the greatest party most hobbits were given to see on their land and Bilbo would have maybe preferred something smaller, something intimate but it seemed that dwarven weddings were meant to be huge. And the party was supposed to last for three days, according to dwarven traditions. Right. It might be a good thing Thorin was the former King, and that the actual King of Erebor was paying for all their spendings. (Bilbo tried to refuse, Thorin too but Fili insisted, telling him it was his gift to them.)

At least, Bilbo thought as he was sinking deeper in his bath, he didn’t have to organize it all alone. The Company helped a lot. Even beyond their simple tasks, they all gave all they could so the wedding would be exactly like Thorin and Bilbo wanted. They didn’t want anything fancy, Thorin repeated that he wasn’t a king anymore at least a thousand times and that no, this wasn’t a king’s wedding but dwarves are a stubborn race, aren’t they ? The tricky part really had been about the food, since they had to feed all their guests for three days and both hobbits and dwarves ate a lot but it was all ready.

A knock on the door made Bilbo flinch a little, he really wished he could relax a little more but he still straightened his back. “Yes ?”

“You might want to finish soon.” Kili’s voice reminded him in a soft tone. “We still need to have you dressed and Balin says we’re ten minutes late on the schedule already.”

Repressing a chuckle, Bilbo stepped out of his bathtub, wrapped himself in a towel and unlocked the door for the dwarf to come in. “Are we now ?” the hobbit asked, using a smaller towel to dry his hair.

“He keeps yelling at everyone and ordering us around. He’s scary !” Kili whined, plopping down on a stool and Bilbo laughed.

“That’s why I chose him to be my main planner.”

Turning his gaze away as Bilbo was starting to get dressed, Kili smiled and nodded. “You are a mastermind, uncle !”

“News from Thorin ?”

The smile faded as quickly as it arrived on Kili’s lips and the young dwarf crossed his arms on his chest. “Not yet. He will come though. If he doesn’t get lost.”

Bilbo hummed in answer. He wasn’t going to let that pass. He could feel the anxiety build up in his chest, creeping its way in his mind and telling him how Thorin wasn’t to be trusted but Bilbo pushed those dark thoughts away. Nonono, this was a lie. Thorin wouldn’t run away. He was happy. Both here, in the Shire, and by his side. Bilbo didn’t have a reason to doubt (except, maybe, because of Thorin’s disappearance right before their wedding.)

“Has your mother arrived yet ?” Bilbo suddenly asked and he didn’t miss how Kili joined his hands and bit his lip.

“No news from her either. We didn’t hear anything from her since she answered the invitation. Fili sent scouts. I worry for her. Ered Luin is close and …”

Bilbo regretted he asked but he walked to Kili, wearing nothing but his trousers and he placed a hand on Kili’s cheek. “Worry not, Kili. I am sure she’s fine.” he whispered, leaning his forehead against Kili’s and the dwarf smiled softly, his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

“I do not wish to ruin the moment but Bilbo, why are you not dressed yet ? We are late and there is no time for … whatever you two are doing !”

Balin’s voice and words did ruin the moment. But neither Bilbo nor Kili minded it. They’d have other moments. They grew close, over the last few years and Bilbo loved the young dwarf as his own nephew, along with Fili, of course. However, Balin didn’t seem like he was going to retreat as he saw them having their precious moment and he threw his hands in the air. “What are you waiting for now ?” he asked, his voice heavy with disbelief as none of them had moved yet and Bilbo hurried back to the chair where was resting his wedding attire and quickly dressed himself, his back turned to the two dwarves who were now talking in hushed voices in Khuzdul. Bilbo didn’t understand the whole conversation, as his knowledge of the dwarves’ language wasn’t as good as he wished for but he recognized words like 'late’, 'guests’, 'elves’, 'fiasco’ and his future husband’s name was pronounced several times.

For his wedding, Bilbo had the Shire’s best tailor work for him. His trousers were black, longer than what he was used to (but not long enough to touch the grass), there was a simple white tunic but the jacket .. The (sleeveless) jacket really was the masterpiece. It was a deep blue colour, embroidered with silver threads and the buttons were pure silver. When he first saw it, Bilbo felt like it was too much, like it wasn’t fit for him to wear such a piece of hard but Bofur, who accompanied him for the first fittings couldn’t stop staring and telling him how beautiful it was. And Bilbo let himself be convinced. He didn’t regret it. It was indeed amazing and he loved it.

He still had no idea what Thorin would be wearing.

When he turned to Balin and Kili, now fully dressed, he expected any reactions coming from the dwarves. He half expected them to laugh because it didn’t change much from his usual attires, only the colours were different, the length of his trousers maybe but it was basically how he usually dressed. But he didn’t feel like changing from his habits for the wedding. Sure, it was a special day and one that shouldn’t be taken lightly. He was a hobbit ! Weddings were a big thing for them ! But he didn’t want to disguise himself for that precise day.

Not Balin nor Kili laughed. They looked at him, gaped at him the same way Bofur did, their mouth hanging low but they didn’t laugh. Didn’t speak either, as the two of them looked stunned and as if they were half expecting him to .. To what exactly ? Turn into a dragon ?

Embarrassed, Bilbo looked away, grabbed a towel to dry his hair the better he could, ran his comb in his soft curls and sighed. “Guys, you are making me nervous now … S-stop staring or say something at least ..!” He called out for them, as they hadn’t moved yet but he received no answer. What the hell were they doing now ? What were they thinking ? Was it so weird on him ? Uncertain, Bilbo took a quick glance at his mirror, while he was brushing his teeth but no, the jacket was perfect, the whole damn attire was fitting him like a glove and there were no flaws.

Ignoring both of them, Bilbo then left the bathroom, walked into his sitting room so he could grab a book and read, until it was time for him to go but his eyes were fixed on the page. The whole smial seemed so silent now, as the other dwarves left (probably under Balin’s orders) to give him some peace. All he could hear was the tick-tock of the clock, on the mantle of the main fireplace and it was almost too much of a noise.

All he could think of now, was Thorin. Now that time was approaching quickly, Bilbo couldn’t help but wonder if Fili was able to find his uncle. If not, well .. Thorin would be there, no doubt. Why wouldn’t he be ? He had no reason to leave, did he ? Thorin was happy with him. Thorin was happy to live in the Shire, far from the loneliness of the throne, far from the never-ending noise of the mountain. A lifetime of wandering had made him a loner of some sort.

Sure, he took care of his people for all those decades and he did well but he was always so alone in it all. Pushed into this position too young, after his father’s disappearance, suddenly forced to bear the weight of a whole nation on his shoulders and later, the only support he received, when he went to reclaim their home, was from an old lunatic wizard, a so-called burglar hobbit and twelve dwarves. And not even half of them were warriors. It had been a lost cause, right since the beginning.

But here they were, weren’t they ?

“Bilbo ?” Balin’s voice softly called out for him and Bilbo felt the anxiety (mixed with excitement) run freely through his veins once more.

“Yes, I-I’ll be right there ..” the hobbit answered, his voice trembling. “Just let me sit quietly for a moment ..”

Balin hummed softly and Bilbo didn’t move until he heard the door of Bag-end close and he placed his hands on his face. Okay, he could do this. He had planned it all with the help of his friends, he made sure to think about all the details of the ceremony, along with the three days of feast that would follow. There were many details that could make it all fail, the first one being one of the groom disappearing right before the ceremony but he was going to be fine, wasn’t he ? Bilbo had been courageous enough to face orcs, goblins, trolls, wargs, giant spiders. He was the witness of one of the greatest battles of the century and he faced a damn dragon ! How could he still be nervous for a wedding ?

Slowly, the hobbit forced himself on his feet, breathing out harshly. “I can do this.” he whispered to himself. “Thorin will be waiting for me. He will be there. Why wouldn’t he be ? He was the one who popped the question !”

With a sigh, Bilbo walked to the door, ran his hands in his hair one last time and straightened his beautiful jacket as he pulled the door open. The slight buzzing of conversation he had been hearing from the other side of the door stopped right away and twelve dwarves looked up at him with such amazement it made Bilbo almost shy. The hobbit stepped out, his palms sweaty and his heart beating fast. How could he be so nervous now ?

Just like Balin and Kili before, the dwarves were gaping at him with all the seriousness in the word and Bilbo frowned, looked down at himself in case he missed something and glared at them. “Will you stop that ?” he asked but none of them moved and it was beginning to play with his nerves. He didn’t need that. Absolutely not, thank you ! Couldn’t they see how anxious he already was ? Couldn’t they stop making him feel so out of place in his own home ?

“All right, guys, this is utterly ridiculous, will you stop staring at me now ?” Bilbo growled, placing his hand on his hip, despite the smile that was forcing its way on his lips as they all looked away at the exact same second and Fili, his crown on top of his head, stepped toward him.

“Ah, excuse us, Bilbo but ..” he said, waving at the other so they’d start heading to the ceremony’s place. “Are you aware that you are wearing Thorin’s colours ?”

Bilbo blinked, once, twice and he looked at his attire once again, with wide eyes, this time. How could he missed that ? How could he order that amazing attire with such care for details that it nearly made the tailors go mad without noticing that the blue he chose for the jacket was the same as Thorin’s coat when they met ? That its silver details reminded of Thorin’s large belt buckle ?

The hobbit blushed hard and Fili laughed. “Shall we go now ?” he asked, a wide smile dancing on his lips. Bilbo nodded and they headed down the hill, in an almost pleasant silence.

It would have been a really more pleasant silence, if Fili had told him if he did, or did not find Thorin beforehand.


	2. Chapter 2

Housing so many guests had been the easy part, really, Bilbo thought as they were walking down the hill toward the fields they chose (and bought) to become their wedding's location. Most of the dwarves were camping all around Hobbiton, Elves had taken rooms in every inns of the Shire, along with men of Dale. But finding a place big enough to welcome them all during the ceremony ? Not that easy.  
  
This part had been tricky, as Bilbo couldn't think of any single place where they could all gather at the same time, and the feast ? He nearly pulled all his hair out, trying to organize it all. Thankfully, Balin helped so much with it. Balin was the little miracle of that wedding and that despite his old age. But Balin also had been Thorin's first Advisor, and was now Fili's so it meant he was good with all this.  
  
Fili's fingers brushed against his arm and Bilbo stopped, looking up at the dwarf and smiling as Erebor's king was looking just as anxious as he was. Sure, Fili had been ruling for years now, since Thorin's departure and he did an excellent job but it didn't mean he wasn't stressed with public appearances. Well, not as much as Thorin had been because he didn't have much time to prepare himself for the throne but he was good. People loved him, as he was kind, soft but right.  
  
“You'll do a great job.” Bilbo murmured to the dwarf, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying not to ask if he found Thorin. He should, he really should ask but his current task was to sooth Fili's anxiety. Sure, a wedding with one of the grooms still missing five minutes before the start was doomed to the core but well .. Bilbo cared for 'his' dwarves and he cared even more for Thorin's nephews.  
  
“I'll see you by the tree.” Fili said, with a forced smile and Bilbo watched him walk away stiffly, as the young king was probably repeating, over and over, the words he was supposed to say.  
  
“Who thought Erebor's king would be as nervous as the grooms ?”  
  
Bilbo jumped lightly as he heard Kili's voice on his right and he smiled when he noticed the dwarf lazily lying in the grass, behind a bush, using his arms as a pillow. Bilbo couldn't help but chuckled at the comment and he watched, as Kili stood up, dusted his clothes and jumped over a small fence. “You ready ?” he asked, with his cheeky grin and Bilbo took in a long breath.  
  
“Did you see Thorin ?”  
  
Kili didn't answer but his smile didn't falter either and it was enough for Bilbo to know that yes, he did. Kili had seen his uncle and Thorin was going to show up. Of course he would. Damned should be the deep little voice in his head, whispering lies at his ears. Thorin wanted to marry with him. He asked for it. He wasn't going to run away.  
  
Kili held out his arm, Bilbo grabbed it softly and they walked toward the magnificent field that spread far beyond the borders of Hobbiton. Guests were standing, as there wasn't enough chairs in the whole Shire for them all to find a seat (Bilbo counted), the alley was traced by flowers, so many flowers of so many shades and Bilbo himself wasn't sure he could name them all. There were poles, around the field, each was linked to another by a pastel coloured ribbon, creating enough shade for the guests not to roast under the summer sun during the ceremony.  
  
People were whispering to each other, waiting for it to begin, eyeing around as if they wanted to spot the grooms. It was supposed to start soon now and none of them had been sighted since the morning and it really was suspicious. Silence fell as Fili walked up the alley, his crown shining each time a ray of sun landed on it, his golden hair as bright as the metal, his clothes showing his status and Bilbo smiled. This boy, the immature boy he met during the quest to Erebor was now king and it suited him. He probably didn't see it yet but he was born to rule. And he was going to become one of Erebor's greatest king, for sure.  
  
When Fili turned around, ready to begin, Bilbo breathed out softly, closed his eyes a couple of seconds and nodded. “Let's go.” he whispered softly.  
  
Music started playing, under Balin's signal and Bilbo, still holding on Kili's arm, started to walk toward Fili. His heart was pounding in his chest and even facing Smaug hadn't been as stressing as that. There was no danger. He was in the middle of the Shire, surrounded by the greatest army Hobbiton probably even saw. There were elves from Mirkwood and Dwarves from Erebor, the Ironhills and even Ered Luin, from what he could see, Men that fought during the Battle of the five armies, Beorn was there for God's sake ! Nothing bad could happen. Nothing.  
  
Bilbo did feel a pinch on his waist and grimaced, looking up at Kili. “Are you going to faint ?” the dwarf asked, his lips barely moving and Bilbo tried his best not to but he chuckled and hid behind his hand.  
  
“Not anymore.”  
  
When they arrived in front of Fili, Bilbo joined his sweaty hands in front of him and Kili step aside but stood close, as this was his spot. Bilbo glanced at him, glanced at Fili who was looking over the hobbit's shoulder and he smiled softly. He could hear the faint noise of Thorin's bare feet on the grass, along with what sounded like dwarven boots and it was the most amazing sound he even heard, Bilbo was sure of it.  
  
Thorin's callous fingers soon slid along his arm, until Bilbo untangled his fingers and he shivered when he felt Thorin's hand closing around his. He didn't know if it was because of the wedding, or the fact that Thorin had been missing just hours before the start of the ceremony but all his stress faded on that precise moment and Bilbo felt like he was able to breath again. He glanced at Thorin without waiting much more and was welcomed by a small but the most genuine smile he ever saw, along with loving eyes and Bilbo wondered if he wasn't going to melt on the spot.  
  
Thorin looked amazing. His hair had been oiled and brushed and braided in the most intricate patterns, his beard tamed but soft looking and Bilbo really wanted to run his fingers in it. He was dressed with one of those dwarven attires, rich and thick despite the summer weather. Well, not as thick as it could be, since Thorin really was wearing only a deep blue tunic, under a thick sleeveless coat of the same colour, held closed with a large belt, along with black trousers.  
  
Now he was seeing Thorin, Bilbo only really understand Fili's remark from earlier, on how he was wearing Thorin's colours. Not only did he, indeed, was wearing Thorin's colour but .. When they talked about it, they decided not to tell the other anything concerning what they would be wearing during the ceremony. No detail at all. Nothing about the shapes or the fabric or the design. And certainly not about the colours. And here they were, perfectly matching.  
  
This detail made Bilbo chuckle and Thorin raised an eyebrow, as to ask him what he was thinking about but no answer came because Bilbo was now lightly focused on Thorin's feet.

  


* * *

The first time Thorin tried walking bare-feet, just like any other hobbit in the Shire, he hurt his sole with a sharp rock in the river. They had been fishing, enjoying the hot weather and Bilbo's line got caught in weed. Bilbo was about to cut it when Thorin told him he was going to free it. The dwarf then took off his shoes, his messy socks and rolled up his trousers but after three steps in the water, he yelped and his blood stained the clear water of the river.  
  
It took Bilbo all his patience to treat Thorin's wound, as the dwarf wouldn't stop mewling each time he barely brushed his fingers against his foot.  
  
“You were pierced from side to side by Azog and now, you are giving me hell for something so small ?” Bilbo inquired with a frown but the only answer he received was Thorin's groans and grumbles.  
  
Thorin then promised he would never try to walk without his heavy boots again.  
  
Two weeks later, drenched as he was coming back from his cabin, Bilbo welcomed him with wrath. It had been raining for days, so much that every path, every road and track in the Shire became muddy and Thorin's boots, as protective as they were, would bring half the mud of the Shire in Bag-end, each time Thorin stepped outside. And everyday, Bilbo had to clean the floor, scratching the parquet with care so he wouldn't claw it. He even gave up on trying to clean his beautiful carpets, as the mud was now part of their patterns and he was sick of it.  
  
So, he forced Thorin to take off his shoes, at least for when he was in Bag-end. And since that day, Thorin never put his boots on again if only for one occurrence : when he was in his cabin, using his smithy. (He learned his lesson well when one of his hammers slipped from his grasp and landed on his toes.)

* * *

A kiss on his temple made Bilbo look up and he smiled at Thorin, who had been watching him all along. Then, the Hobbit glanced at the dwarrodam standing near Thorin and he saluted her with a soft nod. It was his first time meeting with her but they had been exchanging letters for years now and she looked just as Thorin described. Short in height but she was nothing short in beauty, even for hobbit standards. She had long brown thick hair, swirled with the longer parts of her beard, her blue eyes were just as piercing as Thorin's, but looked at him with the same softness. And her dress .. Bilbo never saw such a dress before, with its intricate patterns and the many layers but it remained light and somewhat regal at the same time. She was the mother of the King and she appeared just like it, with her jewels and gems.  
  
Fili was gifted her smile, that was for certain and Kili inherited of her mane and her soft features.  
  
“You look stunning.” Thorin whispered softly, turning to face his Hobbit and Bilbo did the same, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt.  
  
“You obviously are the stunner here ..” Bilbo answered, feeling the tip of his ears go red. “Where the hell have you been ?”  
  
“Had to finish something before the ceremony. And my sister insisted to braid my hair.”  
  
Bilbo giggled, because obviously, Thorin couldn't say “no” to said sister and Fili cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.  
  
“I was supposed to prepare a speech ..” the king began, with that cheeky smile of his and Bilbo wasn't sure he liked that. “I was supposed to tell you how those two were destined to be together, as their soul belonged to each other but I won't.”  
  
The Hobbit's eyes widened and Thorin's thumbs caressed his hands, to sooth him. “Let him go on.” he whispered, with a knowing smile. It didn't help with Bilbo's apprehension, nor murderous intent toward the king, as this wasn't what he had planned but he trusted Thorin. He'd follow him with blind eyes.  
  
“Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield were never meant to meet, if not for the plans of a Wizard.” Fili smiled and Bilbo glanced at Gandalf, who was standing near Elrond in the crowd. “Most of you already know the story. Many of you were part of it but what most of you do not know is the fact that Bilbo Baggins didn't want to follow us, to begin with. He refused to be part of our Company, he refused to leave Bag-end despite Thorin's charms.”  
  
Bilbo was the first one to laugh and he could hear Kili's maniac laughter behind his back.  
  
“Nobody knows what convinced Bilbo to follow us. I say Mahal himself wasn't pleased with it and he pushed him. Because Mahal created us and He only would know what was best for Thorin. And what was best for my uncle, was indeed Bilbo Baggins.”  
  
Thorin lowered his eyes, looking almost shy and Bilbo glanced at Fili with such gratefulness that it made the king pause so he could have a hold on himself.  
  
“From today, until Mahal calls us back to his Great Halls, Bilbo Baggins and Thorin Oakenshield will be One.”  
  
The following roar of clapping and yelling and cheers almost startled them, as Thorin and Bilbo couldn't stop staring at each other's eyes and Thorin couldn't wait any longer. His hands went from Bilbo's to the hobbit's cheeks and he pulled him into a loving kiss, so sweet it made them both shiver hard. “I love you, givashel.” Thorin whispered against Bilbo's lips and Bilbo could only smile before Thorin claimed his lips once again. Not for long, though, as the ceremony wasn't done yet and they parted reluctantly and Thorin turned to Dis, his sister, who was holding out a flower crown to him.  
  
Thorin grabbed it carefully, thanking her before he turned back to Bilbo and smiled, placing the crown on top of the hobbit's head. Thorin's lips then parted, as he was supposed to say something but no word came out because of how overwhelmed he was by the sight only and he smiled, looked away and said he was sorry. Bilbo's smile didn't fade, despite the fact this wasn't planned at all and Thorin was supposed to talk because it was the tradition and an important one of Hobbit's weddings but he was too happy to blame his now husband.  
  
Bilbo then turned to Kili, who was offering him a similar crown and when he faced Thorin again, he cleared his throat. The height different always was a pain but he planned something for it. Kili was supposed to place a foot-board for him, so he'd be tall enough to crown Thorin but it didn't happen. Instead, Thorin knelt, never looking away from the Hobbit and his cheeks red from the gesture, Bilbo placed the flower crown on top of Thorin's head. “May you wear this crown more easily than the last, and may it be the only one you'll ever wear for now on.”  
  
Thorin's knees seemed to tremble when he tried to stand again but Bilbo stopped him and kissed him softly, wrapping his arms around the dwarf's neck, enjoying, for once, that he was taller than his lover. Another round of applause and cheers surrounded them and Thorin was eventually able to stand again, his breathing short and looking like he wasn't going to let go of Bilbo anytime soon. Together, they then turned to the crowd, bowed their head together and waited until the noise to fade.  
  
“Now,” Bilbo started, loud enough for everyone to hear, “As the Hobbit tradition requires, we will choose one of our friends to bury something for us, that will last for as much time as our love.”  
  
The hobbits in the audience cheered at that, all of them looking quite interested with this part of the ceremony. What the newly-wed were burying was important, as it was supposed to represent the two of them, and their relationship at the same time and there had been many rumours. Many of them had thought about gold, as Thorin was a dwarf and dwarves were into gold, weren't they ? It had been said that when Bilbo came back, it was with a chest full of golden coins (the size of said chest varied from a rumours to another). This seemed to be the most popular one but no hobbits knew about their story.  
  
However, none of them actually had any close idea of that was going to be buried.  
  
The name of the one who would be granted the privilege to bury the item also had been the source of many talks, since the day the wedding was announced and there were fights and bruises and stolen tomatoes, even but nothing leaked from Bilbo's weird crew. Nothing at all.  
  
Kili brought them a shovel and walked back to his brother who, for once, was really glad he wasn't the centre of the attention. Most couples (all of them, really) liked to decorate the shovel with flowers, paint it, make it shine but this one was nothing but plain.  
  
“It is yours, love ..” Bilbo muttered, pushing the tool toward Thorin, just as they decided many months before and Thorin smirked, held the shovel and looked around the crowd. He refrained a chuckle when the person he nodded at winced and they both watched, as Dwalin made his way among the guests.  
  
“Rejoice, friend ..” Thorin said, placing his free hand on Dwalin's shoulder. The taller dwarf leant to his friend, until their forehead touched, they both closed their eyes for a couple of seconds and Thorin smiled. “This is an honour.”  
  
Dwalin smiled (and this shocked many more people than just the newly-weds), he turned to Bilbo to thank him, doing the traditional forehead touch with the hobbit too, before he turned around, took the shovel and started digging.  
  
The whole place was silent, carefully watching what was happening on the front. Part of the hobbits were wondering who was that weird guy Bilbo chose, not knowing that Dwalin really was Thorin's best friend. They had seen his scary face many times, since Bilbo went on that Quest, he had visited them at least twice a year and they didn't even know his name ! Bilbo's family was quite stunned by Bilbo's choices. First, he had chosen a dwarf to marry with and now that ? Something really was wrong with their precious Bilbo and it started when he left for that mountain he kept babbling about.  
  
When Dwalin was done, when the hole was deep enough, everyone was holding his breath. This was the most important part of the ceremony, this was going to seal their love and the item they chose was to be so important, so precious to them and finally, they were going to know what it was !  
  
Glancing at Gandalf, who stepped closer to watch the scene (but he was still standing behind the hobbits as he knew better but to angry them) Bilbo searched in his pocket and he was almost delighted to see the surprise on that old man's face. But, unlike what the wizard probably was thinking now, what rested on his hand wasn't the Ring.  
  
It was an acorn. One simple, tiny acorn, ready to become a proud and huge oak.  
  
The whole Shire was confused (and would probably be until the end of Time) but Bilbo ignored the silence and carefully placed the acorn in the middle of the hole and with one last strange look, Dwalin started to fill the hole again.  
  
When it was done and all neat, there was an hesitation before people started to cheer again, clapping their hands and Bilbo couldn't help but smile widely, soon surrounded by the whole company, hugging each and everyone of them. He was almost crushed by Fili and Kili, as they were yelling at his ears, he shook hands with what seemed to be half the people of Middle Earth, but his gaze never left Thorin.  
  
His lover had been dragged a few steps away from him but Bilbo easily noticed how happy Thorin looked. How did he even doubt him ? How could he even think his dwarf wasn't going to show up for their wedding ? He had been stupid, utterly stupid and he was feeling guilty but he didn't have time to dwell on himself, as Bofur elbowed his ribs to force him out of his mood. But Bilbo made sure to join Thorin again quickly, placing his hand in his husband's and simply answering to all the best wishes they were receiving.  
  
After what seemed to last a lifetime, Bilbo cleared his throat, tugging at one of Thorin's braids and the dwarf glanced at him and nodded.  
  
“Friends, it is now time for us to feast !”  
  
Cheers echoed from all over the place and Thorin signed at Balin to begin, before he led Bilbo toward the place they stood at for the ceremony. Dwarves started to leave the place and reappear with mismatched tables and chairs, placing them all around the vast field, inviting guests to sit. They watched with wide eyes as the dwarves set the tables, plates and forks and knives and spoons flying all over the place just as in any dwarven wedding and Bilbo and Thorin soon were sat at their own table, along with the Company, Dis and Dain, minus Balin and Bombur.  
  
Music never stopped since the beginning of the ceremony but it changed, as dwarves began to serve the meal, holding huge and heavy platters of all kind of food and Bilbo couldn't help but glance at Bombur, who he had charged with the food. All the food they were supposed to serve to their guests during the three days of celebration. Bombur had done good. Better than expected.  
  
Dwarves didn't wait long before they dig in, happy with the quantity of food served but the Hobbits weren't far back. Nobody ever saw such a feast and they surely would enjoy every bite of it. Even the Elves, who were served vegetarian plates, seemed to be quite satisfied and Bilbo couldn't help but smile, as he was watching all over the place. Bofur announcing he was going to bring ales for the whole table was just the cherry on top of the cake.  
  
Soon enough, Bilbo was given his beer, he cheered with the table but his eyes drifted on Thorin, as he was slowly drinking and his husband looked almost peaceful. The only hint that he really wasn't was given when Thorin leant toward him, his lips brushing his ear. “Don't give me that look, we are supposed to wait until nightfall. And first, we must make them drink. A lot. Especially Dwalin. Do not forget our plan.”  
  
Bilbo indeed felt his cheeks heat up a little but he smiled as Thorin winked at him and he glanced at Dwalin. This was going to be tricky. One dwarven tradition that Bilbo almost refused to follow, because of the risks and the terrible shame he was going to feel but he'd do it. Thorin accepted to wear a flower crown. He could do that. It wasn't the least enjoyable tradition, really.  
  
Spending the night before their wedding without Thorin had been.  
  
But yes, they had set a plan. The very night when Thorin had told him about that tradition, about how it was bad luck if they didn't follow it. Thorin hadn't insisted much on following it, because he quickly saw that Bilbo wasn't the most comfortable with it but Bilbo still decided to go on with it. There was a fun part in it : not getting caught. And he was pretty sure they'd be sneaky enough to succeed. He had no doubt about that.  
  
And the plan itself ? It started with getting their friends drunk. Mostly Dwalin, as Thorin said. That part wasn't going to be easy, Thorin warned him about Dwalin's amazing resilience when it came to ale but they could pull it off. They only needed the right conditions to achieve it.  
  
Looking around the place, Bilbo sighed and swallowed another sip of his ale. His fellow Hobbits seemed pleased with the ceremony, really but now ? They looked a little lost. He understood though. This was nothing like what they were used to but then again, it probably was the first Hobbit/Dwarf wedding of this age. Or ever, for what they knew. Balin had searched, in all the books he could find, he even asked to go through the archives of Rivendell (with Elrond's help for translations) but he found nothing.  
  
Organizing the wedding hasn't been an easy task, for what it was. Not because of how big it was and about all the logistics they had to put on with but .. both Hobbits and Dwarves had so many traditions and many of them that none of the grooms were ready to give up. Bilbo had been quite uncompromising about the flower crown and the Burial. He wouldn't get married if those two weren't part of the ceremony and Thorin almost didn't complain. Almost, because, well .. He loved to complain. And he wasn't sure a flower crown would fit him well.  
  
Glancing at Thorin, Bilbo smiled to himself. Thorin looked pretty with flowers in his hair.  
  
But having Thorin go thought those two hobbit traditions also meant that he was going to go thought the dwarven ones, didn't it ? He didn't hesitate for the first one : three days of celebration.  
  
Having all their friends (and not only the Company) in the Shire for three days straight and at the same time ? He'd make it three months if he could ! And the Company had been living in Bag End for a couple of weeks now, helping them organizing the whole thing (except Fili who really had to rule over his kingdom and wasn't able to leave because a wedding wasn't of diplomatic interest). It was a tight fit, sometimes, Bilbo grumbled a lot about the loud snoring he had to put with during the night. He was used to Thorin's now, and he loved it. The snoring of all the other dwarves, just like during the Quest to Erebor but inside Bag End ? No, that was a bit too much, even for him !  
  
Bilbo endured, though. Because he was thankful to have them all with him, because he loved each and every one of them and he didn't even mind hearing them joke about how they might have heard weird creaking coming from his and Thorin's bedroom. Because they helped with that gigantic wedding and they all did so much !  
  
Spending the night before the wedding alone in his room hadn't been easy. He had wanted to cuddle with Thorin, to wake up and watch him and think “Today, this dwarf becomes my husband”. But this was against the dwarven rules and now Bilbo was thinking about it, he couldn't help but wonder what was it with Thorin's “other love” ? What was this supposed to mean ?  
  
“Something in your mind, dear ?” Thorin whispered and Bilbo's eyes snapped up. For how long had he been lost in thoughts now ?  
  
“What's your other love ?” Bilbo blurted out and his cheeks immediately reddened as he realized how blunt that was. And it sounded almost harsh.  
  
Thorin blinked. Now, that wasn't what he had expected but a small smile crept its way on his lips and he shook his head. “Later.” he answered, and Bilbo clenched his fists.  
  
“Then, why were you missing only hours because the wedding ?”  
  
Bilbo didn't miss Thorin's eyes wandering toward Dis but he said nothing. He trusted Thorin, really but it didn't mean he didn't want an answer. Even if it was an incomplete one. He'd take it. He'd take anything coming from Thorin.  
  
“I … I took the pony, went to meet with Dis. The old Hamfast told me dwarves were coming from Ered Luin's direction and I wanted to see my sister before it started.” Thorin said, his smile never leaving his lips. “She insisted on braiding my hair because .. She's family and it's a tradition.”  
  
Bilbo nodded. He hadn't missed that Thorin's braids were nothing like his usual ones, they looked neat and tight. “Is that all ? Couldn't you tell anyone where you were going ?” the hobbit asked.  
  
“I .. forgot ?” Thorin admitted with a guilty chuckle. “I made sure not to be late.”  
  
“Yes ..” Bilbo sighed and he slid his hand on Thorin's. “But Bofur announcing you went missing just before the ceremony ..”  
  
Almost immediately, Thorin's usual frown appeared again on his brow and Bilbo looked away. “Did you doubt the fact I would come ?”  
  
Bilbo shook his head. “No.” he breathed out but Thorin's look seemed to darken. He didn't believe him. However, it didn't last. Slowly, Thorin looked away, his fists shaking a little on the table and he breathed out slowly, closed his eyes when Bilbo placed a hand on his hair and brushed against his temple with his thumb.  
  
“I understand.” Thorin whispered softly, leaning close to catch Bilbo's lips in a soft kiss. “I should have .. Told someone of my intentions.”  
  
There he was, the guilt-broken dwarf. Thorin had snapped out of the Dragon's sickness right before the Battle, he had been able to push it away, to clear his thoughts for the time of the butchery in the plains before Erebor but then, he had to sit for ten years above the cursed gold and even if he had been able to fight it off for the longest time, there were moments when it was overwhelming, when mistrust and pride took over and he wouldn't believe in the simplest truth. Bilbo learned it the hard way, one day. He also learned to best way to force Thorin out of it.

* * *

It had been what ? Three ? Maybe four weeks since Thorin arrived in Bag-End ? It had been a lazy morning, for the two of them, because they stayed up late the previous night, Bilbo reading hobbit tales to Thorin, because the dwarf had told him about how he wanted to know more about the Shire, how he wanted to soak into its culture. That if he was going to stay, then he'd better start and learn the customs of the place.  
  
They hadn't been sleeping in the same bed yet. Mostly because none of them actually knew how to court one another. They had kissed, yes, the day they opened their heart to each other, the day Thorin settled in Bag End. There were .. smooches, sometimes. Mostly when they wished each other a goodnight, or when they felt like it was the right time to do so. They probably looked ridiculous, pining for each other when their feelings were clear and obvious but Thorin had asked his own bedroom and Bilbo gave it happily enough. His best guest bedroom.  
  
Usually, when Thorin would wake up, still used of Erebor's insane hours, it was early. Way too early. The sun wasn't up yet, the birds were still sleeping and through the thin wall, he could hear Bilbo's soft breathing and his bed squeaking. Sometimes, Thorin would stay in bed, waiting until a less insane hours to leave the warm sheets, sometimes he'd leave the bedroom, he'd settle in the sitting room, take care of the fireplaces. He'd even go to the storeroom to split wood if it was needed. Using an axe for another purpose than cutting through bodies felt weird. But he'd get used to it, he was sure of it.  
  
This morning was another story, though. They went to bed late and when Thorin woke up, the sun was already high in the sky and it felt .. It felt so weird. When was the last time Thorin actually slept in ? Probably when he was a kid, before Erebor fell, for sure. Ever since he was of age, he followed his grandfather, stood proud aside of him and listened to every advices he could be given. He had too, if he was to rule.  
  
He wasn't feeling tired, not at all but he stayed in bed for some time. Because it felt so right, because for once, just for once, he wanted to be lazy.  
  
It didn't last long. Because of the silence. He hated it, as he had been accustomed to be always surrounded with noisy dwarves, always asking of him, walking beside him, speaking quickly and asking for immediate actions. He missed it, sometimes. That morning, he missed it dearly.  
  
It made him wonder what was Bilbo up to. He couldn't hear him anywhere in the house, he couldn't hear him sleep either. Where was the hobbit ? Thorin sighed, sitting up and he noticed, from the corner of his eye, that his door had been cracket opened. Did Bilbo try to wake him up ? Did he just come by to see if he was still sleeping ? Either way, Thorin felt a bit self-conscious. Why was he waking up so late ?  
  
It took Thorin around ten minutes to leave the bed and get dressed, a minute to searched in the house and call for Bilbo, in vain. It took him two more seconds to stumble on something he never thought he'd see again.  
  
Gold. There was gold in Bilbo's bedroom. A small chest, nothing comparable with Erebor's treasure. The chest seemed familiar, from some distant memory but Thorin couldn't remember where he had seen it before. However, the gold .. It was appealing. Calling for him. Whispering those insidious thoughts he had tried to ignore for so much time, but now he was here, alone, in Bag End, now he was freed from Erebor's burden, it sounded .. The gold lust felt as true as the first time it took his heart.  
  
Bilbo had been off to the market place for the morning, buying fruits and vegetables and ham and those amazing strawberry jams Thorin seemed to love so much. He had tried to knock at Thorin's door, to tell him he was leaving, he tried to call out for him but the dwarf had been sleeping so soundless that Bilbo decided to let him be. If Thorin was still sleeping, it meant he needed it. Like he always did, he had taken a single golden coin from his chest, the one he had taken from the trolls' hoard when he came back to the Shire with Gandalf. It was enough to pay for his month's spendings in food and he had a deal with the farmer he bought his supplies from.  
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
Well, Bilbo realized, as he headed home accompanied with two young hobbits who were pulling a small cart with his purchases, that no good feelings were meant to last. The lads helped him put away the goods in his pantry, he gave them both a generous tip and when he closed the door, Bilbo felt a chill in the air. Something wasn't right in his home and he understood what it was about when he noticed that Thorin's door was opened and his own too.  
  
Bilbo was pretty sure he hadn't let his door as opened as it was now and he wasn't sure he liked the idea of Thorin going there when he wasn't home. As strangely as it was, it felt like an intrusion. As if Thorin was trespassing some limits they never agreed on. But Bilbo was willing to talk it out, as ever, he was willing to listen to whatever reasons Thorin had to walk into his room and it was on those feelings that he walked to the room, with a soft smile on his lips.  
  
What he found, though, when he entered his bedroom was not what he had expected. He half thought Thorin only wanted to see the place. Or to reanimate the fire ? Or search in his chest for some clothes that would miraculously fit him ? He expected to see Thorin's guilty gaze, to see him blush, red-handed and mumbling some apologies.  
  
Bilbo never think he'd see Thorin kneeling in front of his small chest, hands buried into the gold, up to the elbows with a wild and scary fascination painted on his face.  
  
“Thorin ?” Bilbo cautiously called out but the only sound that left Thorin's lips was a deep groan and the hobbit knew this wasn't going to be easy. He could feel it in his guts. The atmosphere, Thorin's expression, the wildness in his eyes, it reminded him so much of the moment when Thorin intended to kill him. And he had wished to never see this again.  
  
The hobbit stepped closer, his heart beating heavily in his chest and Bilbo swallowed hard, trying to keep his calm. It had been so long now, surely Thorin wasn't under the dragon's spell anymore, was he ? It should have faded by now. It shouldn't be clouding his mind, his judgement anymore. He was obviously wrong, seeing as Thorin was glaring at him.  
  
“Thorin ..” Bilbo whispered, forcing a smile. “Are you fine ?”  
  
The dwarf shifted. He took his hands off of the chest, the sound of the gold coins ringing almost too loud at Bilbo's ears, just like when he faced the dragon. “Where did you get this gold ?” Thorin asked, his voice deep and resonating through Bilbo's chest. It almost made him take a step back, he almost looked away, to try and find a way to escape from his own home.  
  
“From the trolls.” Bilbo answered, as simple as it was. But he could feel that Thorin wasn't going to believe him and his doubt was confirmed when he saw Thorin's eyes darken.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees more and this time, Bilbo's gaze dropped. Had he known Thorin would react that way upon seeing gold again, Bilbo would have gotten rid of the damn chest as soon as they started living together.  
  
“Thorin, please, this is the chest Bofur, Gloin and Nori buried after we fought the trolls. When you found Orcrist !” Bilbo explained. It wasn't enough. One single second was enough for Bilbo to see that Thorin already was too deep back in the sickness to listen to his words. He wasn't going to let the dwarf intimidate him again, though. “I dug it up when I came back to the Shire. Gandalf was there too!”  
  
“You stole from my treasure.”  
  
Bilbo stepped back, eyes wide because of the accusation but before he could defend himself, Thorin was facing him, his hair falling in front of his eyes. “First, the Arkenstone, and now gold .. Thief.”  
  
This time, Bilbo didn't flinch. He was called a thief before, he had heard Thorin call him so already and he was feeling quite familiar with it. He rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, glaring back at the dwarf. “Really Thorin ? Again ?”  
  
Thorin took a menacing step forward but Bilbo only tilted his head on the side. “Think, you thick headed dwarf. I had no gold when I left, I gave up on my share. The sickness is still strong with you and you must fight it off ! ”  
  
There was a spark of hesitation in Thorin's eyes but he was still advancing, too stiff for it to be all natural and Bilbo straightened his back, looking down at the hobbit. “What do you know of the sickness ?” he growled. “What do you know of my burden ?”  
  
Fighting the need to roll his eyes again, Bilbo turned away, glancing one last time at Thorin. “I never thought you were so weak that a single chest of gold would make you fall again.” he whispered, his voice almost too kind. “Do what you wish, Thorin. I stand by my words and I am not afraid of you.”  
  
Then, Bilbo left the room, deliberately turning his back to the former king of Erebor and Thorin looked almost surprised, for a moment. Almost because he soon went to kneel near the gold again. Its calling was too strong, even for Thorin, even after all this time. He never actually healed from that moment, there always was a tiny voice in his head, pushing him, ordering him to protect his gold, to forbid anyone to even look at it. Erebor's treasure was his. Bag End's treasure would be too.  
  
It lasted three days, during which Bilbo did his best to ignore the dwarf and avoid him. He did a really good job at it, always getting up earlier than Thorin, busying himself any place he could find. He was still willing to cook Thorin's food and made sure a plate was ready for him at every meal but it was all that he was willing to do for the dwarf. He wouldn't endure the Dragon's sickness another time around, he wouldn't ! And Thorin was old enough to figure his way out of it. He did it before. He could do it again.  
  
And so he smoke and tended to his garden and cleaned the place, always ignoring Thorin, always leaving the room when Thorin would come. He didn't even look at him. Wouldn't wish him goodnight like he dutifully did ever since Thorin arrived. He ignored Thorin's mumbles and his snores at night. He did a really good job at it, Bilbo thought, because he almost started to think that Thorin wasn't even there anymore. The only hints that he was still living in Bag-end were the second plate on the drainer because Thorin would clean his own plate, and the heavy steps he sometimes heard when Thorin was walking in the smial.  
  
The night of the third day, Bilbo had been smoking in his sitting room, reading for the hundredth time the last letter Balin sent to him. He had answered to it already, he was now waiting for news from the old dwarf. Balin had been speaking about the Moria lately and Bilbo wasn't sure he liked it. He had asked details about it, history even. He only had been told about the general details of the last battle that happened there, but he really wanted to know more about the kingdom, as it seemed to be important for Balin. He didn't dare to ask Thorin. He wasn't sure Thorin would like to hear about it.  
  
He heard Thorin before he saw him. He heard the heavy boots on the wooden flour and Bilbo looked up just in time to see Thorin entering the room, his head hanging low and his arms folded over his chest. Bilbo watched him step closer and closer, wondering when he was going to flee from the room, until Thorin stopped, glanced at him.  
  
“Bilbo, I .. I apologize.”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Bilbo eyed the dwarf suspiciously before he went back at his reading, breathing from his pipe. Thorin seemed to be back to his normal self, it was good and Bilbo was satisfied. At least, Thorin had been able to fight it off on his own.  
  
“The way I treated you .. Not three days ago but .. ten years ago. You didn't deserve my harsh words. You wanted to help. You did your best to .. To protect me from the Arkenstone but it drove me mad.”  
  
Bilbo's breath itched in his throat and Thorin stepped closer. “I never properly asked for your forgiveness, I realized. I did, on the verge of Death because I thought those were going to be my last words.” Thorin explained, his voice soft but steady. “I abandoned the idea to be with you because I couldn't force myself to face you again. I could rule my people but I couldn't look at your eyes without feeling guilty. And I ..”  
  
Bilbo looked up so quickly that it made Thorin stop talking. There wasn't resentment in the hobbit's gaze, nor hate or any negative feelings. He looked strangely calm about it all and his movements, when he put the letter and the pipe aside, were slow. “Come here.” Bilbo whispered softly enough to make Thorin's heart sink and the dwarf quickly stepped closer, fell on his knees and closed his eyes when Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck, burrowing his face in the crook of his neck.  
  
At last, he was given absolution for his wrong-doings.  
  
The embraces lasted long. They both needed it, they both needed the warmth and the tight feel of the other and they only slightly parted so they could kiss. Not like any of them usual smooches, they kissed hard and needy until they were both gasping for air. Then, Bilbo's hand settled on Thorin's head, his thumb touching his temple lightly. “What were you doing in my room to begin with ?”  
  
Thorin's cheeks seemed to heat up and he looked away. “I was looking for you, I didn't hear you leaving.”  
  
Bilbo smiled, his nose slightly brushing against Thorin's in a teasing manner. “Would you prefer sleeping with me, in my bed ? So you know when I leave … ?”  
  
The offer was bold and Thorin couldn't help but notice Bilbo's blush as he spoke. The hobbit looked cute, when he was so flushed and it made Thorin smile. “With pleasure.” he answered, leaning up for another kiss and it was settled.  
  
From this day on, they slept in the same bed. And kissed a little more. They did flirt too, but soon realized it wasn't as needed as they thought.

  


* * *

Another round of ale was served, as the grooms leant in a gentle kiss and they were teased but it was Balin's voice that made them part : “Boys, it is time for your second ceremony.”  
  
Being called “Boys” by Balin made them both chuckle (but they would always be younger than that dwarf !) and conversations among guests slowly faded as Thorin stood up. There he was, the former King of Erebor, the one that could silence an army with a single look and Bilbo was proud. Thorin didn't lost anything from his former charisma. Nor did he lost the respect he was owed.  
  
“Friends ! Dwarves, Men, Hobbits, Elves, now, according to our traditions, shall I officially make this hobbit my rightful husband and part of my line.”  
  
Half the guests cheered. The dwarves, that was, as the rest of them didn't really understand what this was about. There already was a ceremony and it had been beautiful ! Wasn't it official yet ? Did they need another one ? Most of the hobbits were utterly confused (and many of them looked almost shocked, as it felt like dwarves didn't take their traditions seriously) and both Men and Elves looked around the place with a strange curiosity. Nobody had been told there was a second ceremony. It didn't mean they'd be rude enough to ignore it.  
  
It had been one hell of a fight, when Thorin and Bilbo tried to sort things out. At first, they both had wanted just one big ceremony, a mix of their race's traditions for it to be a nice meddle of their culture but they soon realized that it'd be difficult to please everyone with a short mix of them. So, they planned two ceremonies. And started with the hobbitish one only because they used a coin to decide. The Company, who assisted the debate, had found it quite amusing.  
  
Bilbo elbowed Thorin's side as he was standing up, because of the “rightful” part but he smiled when Thorin led him in the middle of the field, ignoring how many eyes were now peering at them. It had been easier earlier, because his anxiety had shielded him from them but he was now strangely aware of all of them. He didn't flinch, though, when he was sat on a stool and Thorin's fingers caressed his cheek, as reassurance.  
  
Dori walked to them, holding a small tray and Bilbo looked curiously at it, as Thorin didn't take the time to explain it what was going to happen. Only the main lines, he never gave details and Bilbo almost frowned when he saw a little bottle of oil on the tray. It looked like the one they used for .. Well, for having some fun in their bedroom and the thought made him blush even more and he giggled, hiding behind his hand. It probably wasn't the right moment to think about what he and Thorin did in bed (or any surface strong enough), was it ?  
  
Thorin seemed to read his mind because he raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment. Dori probably didn't want to hear about it all, as he was standing by them, a proud look on his beautiful face. It was his task. And he was thankful.  
  
“The braiding !” Someone in the guests called and dwarves let out a cheerful acclamation, standing all at once and circling around the grooms. Bilbo felt his blush make its way to his chest, as if he wasn't feeling embarrassed enough yet and he forced a small smile.  
  
“Bilbo ?” Thorin whispered and with painful gestures, as it really wasn't good luck for hobbits to do so, he took off the flower crown from his head and set it down on his lap. Thorin then used a drop of oil on his fingers, placed himself on Bilbo's side and music started to play again. It was a joyful one, catchy and with a fast rhythm and Bilbo slowly relaxed when he felt Thorin's fingers smooth the curls on the right side of his head, tugging softly at a lock.  
  
One thing Bilbo couldn't refuse, when they prepared the wedding, was the fact that he'd have to let his hair grow, so the braining ceremony would be easier. Or would happen at all because his usual haircut was too short for Thorin to do anything pretty enough. Someone like Dori or even Dis, would have made wonders with so little hair as their fingers were lithe and quick. Thorin, on the other side, had clumsy thick fingers and it was a wonder his own braid didn't look too messy. (Most people didn't know that Kili loved to braid his uncle's hair).  
  
But letting his hair grow had been painfully annoying, as it kept getting on his way and Bilbo had a hard time not cutting it short again. Despite Thorin's amazement toward those honey curls, and his pleasure to ruffle and kiss and nuzzle them.  
  
“With those braids, shall you be seen as one of Durin's line.” Thorin said, his voice deep and mighty as he was braiding. He then moved on the other side of Bilbo, a loving expression on the face and started to twine the twin braid. Bilbo was a bit stunned with that ceremony. He never thought it'd touch him that much, nor that it would make him feel so whole but he was never going to forget that day. Not only because it was his wedding day but .. everything looked perfect.  
  
Thorin's face, the music, the happy glint in their guests' eyes, the way they whispered appreciatively to each other. The Company was close and they seemed pleased. Perhaps they were as happy as the grooms, for they have seen them pining for each other, wanting nothing more but to just .. push them into each other's arms and make them kiss. And here they were today, getting married after all this time and they were happy. Happy for them, for their leader and their burglar and how fate was kind enough to reunite them.  
  
When Thorin stepped behind Bilbo, using a little more oil to smooth his fingers, the hobbit shivered hard. The nape of his neck always was the most sensitive part of his body. Well, one of them. More like : the most sensitive one among all the other sensitive ones, like his ears, his belly, his neck, the inside of his thighs.. All right, this probably wasn't the right moment to think about all the places he loved to feel Thorin's hands (or mouth) on. They were the centre of the attention, he didn't need his body to react to his thoughts.  
  
Thorin seemed completely concentrated on his task at least and didn't notice Bilbo's flush. The braids saying “This person is mine” were to last for the three days of celebration, they were supposed to be intricate and Thorin had long thought about the pattern he was going to braid. It was an important part of the ceremony, as much as the exchange of the crowns for the Hobbits and every dwarves around them were holding their breath. Was Thorin going to imitate his father's wedding braiding, as it was traditional for strong lines ? Was he going to do something new because this wedding, this union was nothing traditional ?  
  
There were bets about it, just like there had been bets between hobbits about the thing the grooms were going to bury. Naturally, Nori was taking care of all that stuff.  
  
Thorin had trained. On his Kili's hair, mostly. He had forced his nephew to sit down and endure some braiding but with time, the younger dwarf gave up on resisting and let Thorin do whatever he wanted. It had been long and really boring sometimes, because Thorin would groan out of frustration and tug too hard on his hair and sigh so many times but the former king was able to come out with something satisfying enough after hours of torture.  
  
Bilbo's hair was nothing like Kili's though, so much thinner and even if oil helped to keep the braids tight and clean, Thorin couldn't help but wonder if they were going to last long enough. He started with three little braids, behind each of Bilbo's ears. Not complete ones, only halfway to the tips. Then, using what remained of hair from those braids, he plaited it on a bigger braid, from the back of Bilbo's head to the nape of his neck and he used a strong twine of leather to tie it.  
  
“With those braids, shall you become mine.”  
  
Stepping back, Thorin critically watched his work, not exactly satisfied but it'd be enough, he thought as dwarves moved closer to admire Bilbo's new hairdo.  
  
“Ah, brother ..” Dis breathed out beside him, placing her hand in his elbow. “I told you that you could manage. You did well.”  
  
Glancing at his sister, Thorin lowered his gaze and nodded. They had talked, when she was taking care of his hair, in the middle of a field. He voiced his fears and his apprehension and she helped so much. She probably didn't know how thankful he was that she took him aside for a while, far from the dwarves coming from Ered Luin. Not many of them came but then again, most of the people that had settled in Ered Luin moved back to Erebor a couple of years after its reclaim. Dis didn't though, mostly because her boys told her about Thorin's love interest in the Shire.  
  
Placing back the flower crown on top of his head, making sure he wasn't going to mess with the braids, Bilbo glanced at Thorin, from over his shoulder and Thorin looked away, almost shyly, only to hear his sister's laughing. “If Frerin could see you ..” she teased softly. “You, the big and always so stern Thorin, blushing for a single look from your husband !”  
  
“Stop it” Thorin growled but it was almost because he had to, he couldn't let his sister laugh at him like that. But he was soon reminded of his duties when Balin nodded at him, almost too bossy. “Ah, the gifts ..” he whispered, looking around and exchanging a look with Bifur. The old dwarf whispered something under his breath, in Khuzdul, quickly going back at their table and Bilbo stood up slowly, to face his husband. He glanced at Dis, smiled at her, stepped closer.  
  
The dwarrowdam knew she had to leave them alone for now so she kissed her brother's cheek and went to stand by her sons, making sure to adjust Fili's crown on his head and frowning as Kili looked already dizzy from the ale.  
  
Bifur came back with a small box. Bilbo had no idea what this was about, as Thorin had been so secretive about it. He only was told that he had to stand there and listen to Thorin's words. Even when he asked the others about it, they all pretended to be too busy to answer and Bilbo cursed them all ! He knew dwarves were protective when it came to their traditions but this was his wedding too !  
  
“Shall I ever be given the choice, I will always choose you, Bilbo Baggins, over my love for my craft.” Thorin said, his voice inaudible for most of the guests. Thorin had known it would be difficult for him to speak his feelings in front of everyone. But thankfully, they didn't need to hear his words. Only Bilbo had to listen. Only he had to know.  
  
“Thus I give you the two last pieces of my craft, that I created during the last night of my life before I become yours.”  
  
Bilbo's eyes widened just the slightest, as he realized that it was why Thorin couldn't sleep with him last night. Dwarves really were a strange folk indeed but he wasn't going to complain. Thorin looked calm and pleased and it's all he asked for as a gift for their wedding.  
  
Bifur stepped closer, holding out the wooden box to Thorin and the former king took a small piece of cloth out of it, lay it in his hands and Bilbo slowly unwrapped it to find what looked like a board ring. But it wasn't a finger ring, he thought, as the tiny piece of jewel rolled on his side in Thorin's hand. It probably was for him to get his ears pierced. One of them, at least. But it looked so small and he couldn't help but wonder how Thorin was able to make it. The silver was shiny and bright and some runes had been engraved on the metal. It was beautiful.  
  
Bilbo looked up, voiceless and Thorin smiled as he noticed how pleased his hobbit was. “I shall pierce your ear if you feel like wearing it.” the dwarf said and Bilbo nodded. He didn't know what was written on that jewel but he would wear it. Because Thorin made it for him.  
  
Then, putting the ring aside because Bilbo couldn't wear it now, Thorin pulled a bigger gift from the box, wrapped in several layers of fabric and gave it to Bilbo. The hobbit looked at him for a long time, wondering what the hell it could be, as its general form really was weird but he didn't wait any longer, he unwrapped it and his eyes widened when he saw a kettle. But it was nothing like the one Thorin made him back then. It wasn't a simple copper kettle with crooked patterns and irregular curves. This one was perfect in shape and light on his hand. It had been decorated with colourful varnish, painted with flowers and vines and dwarven runes and Bilbo promised himself to ask Thorin what they meant.  
  
Looking up at his husband, the hobbit couldn't stop smiling as he noticed the uncertain look on Thorin's face but he didn't wait any longer to wrapped his arms around Thorin's neck (almost knocking Gloin in the face with the kettle as he did so) and kissed him eagerly. He forgot about the noise around them, about their guests and the music and the cheering. All he could feel was Thorin. And it was all he was asking for.


	3. Chapter 3

“Never again” Bilbo whispered to himself, as he was looking upon his wedding field. Never again would he marry Thorin. Which was good, in a sense, because he didn't plan on divorcing him just for the sake of another wedding. This one already was way too tiring and to stressful to organize. Even with the help of their friends, it had been hellish and they promised each other that no, they wouldn't party for each and every anniversary of the event. Only the important dates. (Thorin only agreed on this because Bilbo had no idea that dwarves would take any reason to party and that yes, they would celebrate their anniversary. Every passing year.)  
  
The night had fallen, paper lanterns had been lit up all around the place and it looked strangely eerie, with the music still going strong mixing with the melody of the conversations. It was beautiful, to watch people from different races and different places interacting so easily. They had feared that Elves and Dwarves wouldn't be able to put their grudge aside and would bicker but they didn't. There weren't many elves, just two delegations from Rivendell and from Mirkwood, but it had been enough to fear for tensions.  
  
They faded when each side had enough ale in their stomach.  
  
So, the question was : what would bring such frustration to Bilbo ? Several things, really. The first one being Lobelia's insistent disgusted look on their table. Problem was : Bilbo never invited her, nor her husband but it seemed she didn't care for invitation and as rude as it was, showed up for the wedding. And she obviously disapproved Bilbo's union with Thorin. She probably didn't care that Thorin used to be a King. She couldn't accept Bilbo being happy. She was a terrible hobbit.  
  
Also, Bilbo had planned every bit of the party, so everything would go smoothly and the ceremonies had been short and bright, just like he and Thorin had wanted them to be. He had assigned his friends to the important parts of the organisation and they did an amazing job. What he didn't plan, though, was he to witness of Kili's despair.  
  
This was a simple matter. Kili was still in love with Tauriel, Tauriel obviously loved him back. And Kili was sitting right beside him and Tauriel was sitting with Legolas, her red hair looking amazing under the soft lights and her smile never leaving her lips and she wouldn't stop glancing at the dwarf that still haunted her heart and memories. And Kili ? He was now trying to drown himself in ale, as he wasn't allowed to court the elf maiden. Thorin marrying a hobbit wasn't that bad, because Thorin had renounced the throne. But Kili ? He was first in line if Fili was to die and he was the rightful prince of Erebor, as long as Fili didn't produce heirs. He couldn't bed an Elf.  
  
On the other side of Thorin, Bilbo could see Dis glancing at the elf, as if she was trying to decipher her, as if she was trying to decide if she was worthy enough for her youngest son. As if she could say anything about it.  
  
And Thorin ? Well, Thorin looked .. dark. He kept glaring at the elf, ignoring his nephew's whimpers and whining and he couldn't stop taping the table with his fingers, as if he was loosing patience. Bilbo was in the middle of all this and even the other dwarves around the table could feel the tension and didn't dare to talk more than they should.  
  
That's why Bilbo suddenly stood up, grabbed Thorin's hand and pulled on it. “Come.” he whispered, trying to steady himself on his feet because he too might have drank a little too much ale. Thorin growled but he didn't protest much as Bilbo led him toward the exit of the field, hoping nobody would notice them. Of course, that didn't happen and as soon as they walked away from the table, they heard some whistles coming from a drunk Bofur.  
  
Without a word, both Thorin and Bilbo ignored him and they soon found themselves lying on the grass, hiding from curious eyes thanks to a big bush and Bilbo rested his head on Thorin's shoulder, gazing at the stars, making sure he wouldn't mess with his crown and the braids. “You looked like you could kill her ..” the hobbit whispered softly and Thorin groaned.  
  
“She wasn't invited. What is she doing here ?” the dwarf asked, his tone deep and almost offended.  
  
“We sent a letter to Mirkwood and invited them to the wedding. King Thranduil answered that he would send a delegation to represent him because he would be busy.” Bilbo reminded his husband and Thorin's frowned harder.  
  
“Busy ? Ha !” he hissed.  
  
“Would you have preferred him to show up ?” Bilbo wondered, his voice falsely innocent.  
  
Thorin didn't answer. He didn't make a sound and Bilbo knew he had won this part. Thorin would have killed the elf for actually coming to their wedding. Plainly and simply.  
  
“He didn't have to send her ..” Thorin spat the last word as if it burnt his tongue. “His son was enough.”  
  
Bilbo sighed, rolled on his belly so he could watch Thorin's face and he smiled. “You stubborn dwarf ..” he muttered, settling his arms on Thorin's chest. “I don't know Erebor's laws and I certainly don't have the power to change them … Well, I probably do, I'm pretty sure Fili, son of Vili and King of Erebor would agree with me but .. Kili loves her. And if he gives up on his birthright ..”  
  
“No.” Thorin's whisper was imperious and Bilbo seemed to flinch. “He can not.”  
  
“Why not .. ?” Bilbo asked.  
  
“Because I ..” Thorin started but he sighed and looked away. “If another one of Durin's line gives up on the throne, people will start to wonder if we are strong enough to take it at all.”  
  
Bilbo raised his head. Well, that's something he didn't think about, wasn't it ? And he knew Thorin was right, he knew that it wouldn't show good of the Durin's like if yet another prince gave up on the throne. Sighing, the Hobbit nodded softly, moving to catch Thorin's lips into a soft kiss and he smiled. “Isn't there any other way ?” he asked quietly, his love for Kili tainting his tone. “Isn't there anything you can do ?”  
  
“I do not wish to see my nephew heartbroken by an elf.” Thorin groaned, looking away.  
  
“You know she will not hurt him. Seventeen years and they are still obviously in love.”  
  
“She will deceive him !” Thorin spat, pushing Bilbo away so he could sit. “She will break him, she will laugh at him and I will not allow it to happen !”  
  
Bilbo tried to keep his thoughts for himself. He really did. “She is not Thranduil.” he eventually mumbled, looking up at the dwarf and shaking his head. “I will not allow you to speak ill of her when you never had the simplest conversation with her.”  
  
“Because you did ?” Thorin spat back, darkly.  
  
The silence was answer enough and the dwarf looked away, breathed through his nose and tried to calm himself. This was their first night as husbands and they were already fighting over pointless subjects. Thorin didn't want this to happen. He really didn't, he had wanted the party to be perfect because it counted so much for Bilbo but he couldn't help his temper, could he ? Especially when it came to Kili and his .. crush on that elf maiden.  
  
“Did she use some trick to poison your mind ?” Thorin hissed and Bilbo frowned.  
  
“Really, Thorin ?” Bilbo answered, in an incredulous tone. “You accuse me of being manipulated because you aren't able to see the obvious ?”  
  
“What do you want me to do .. ?” Thorin growled after a new silence, as he knew Bilbo wasn't going to give up. He knew his husband far too well by now and Bilbo had commented the dwarves' stubbornness many times but he was more stubborn than the whole Company !  
  
“Give them three days. Those three days of celebration. I don't want to see anyone moping during our wedding.” Bilbo sighed and Thorin did his best not to snarl again. It wasn't easy, as Bilbo really was asking too much of him but he eventually gave up.  
  
“Fine !” he roared, throwing his arms in the air. “Three days and I will be watching them ! If she does anything inappropriate, I will skin her alive !”  
  
“Thank you, dear.” Bilbo smiled, kissing Thorin's cheek and hoping it'd take his bad mood away. This was all that he ask from him, to let them have a moment together, to let them court each other, even if it only was for three days. And Thorin wouldn't be watching them, oh no. Bilbo was going to make sure he wouldn't.  
  
It took about two minutes for Thorin to calm himself, breathing slowly and trying not to imagine his baby nephew in her arms and he eventually turned to Bilbo, claimed his lips into a soft kiss. “You are too dangerous for Middle-Earth, if you have the power to talk me out of my bad moods.” Thorin commented. It really was a compliment for Bilbo but he wasn't going to push his luck, now. He shifted closer to his lover, nuzzled his neck.  
  
“Don't be like that, Thorin ..” Bilbo whispered, kissing his throat. “Some people were against our relationship at first, don't you remember ? Hobbits wouldn't stop whispering and looking down at you. But they accepted you. You are an important citizen of Hobbiton. And we are married now.”  
  
Thorin grumbled for another couple of seconds before he sighed and kissed Bilbo who looked so smug and proud of himself now. It didn't last, though, as they both were startled by a strange noise coming from far too close and Thorin immediately pulled Bilbo safe, behind him, his hand going to his belt in an old reflex but he was wearing no weapon tonight. So he braced himself for some fist fighting but it was no use. Because the “threat” was only Bofur.  
  
Without his usual hat, Bofur looked ten years younger but his smile and his expression took away thirty more years as he was chuckling at them, raising his hands in front of him as some sort of a shield. “Peace, friends !” He called out. “I was merely making sure you two weren't off to some .. intimate business.”  
  
Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a look and Thorin shook his head as Bilbo was laughing heartily. “No, no !” he said, waving his hand. “We were talking about .. Love.”  
  
“Ah ..” Bofur sighed. “Any ways, Balin is panicking because he can't find you. He thinks you ran off from the wedding. Better go back and show him you're still there, won't ya ?”  
  
“We are coming.” Thorin growled, his tone dark and ordering and Bofur took the hint, winked at them and left, hands in his pockets and whistling a soft tune.  
  
Bilbo kissed Thorin's neck, as he noticed his dark scold and Thorin sighed, annoyed. “It has begun, it seems ..” he said and Bilbo couldn't help but blush at that.  
  
“Ah, yes .. If we get them drunk, we will manage.”  
  
Two minutes later, they were walking back into the party, quickly pulled into one of the hobbit's traditional dances and if Bilbo was pretty good at that, Thorin really wasn't. Despite the lessons he received from Bilbo. And the ones he asked in secret from the old Hamfast. Not so old was he, as he could dance like a youngster ! Never before Thorin managed to learn the steps and he'd be gloomy each time Bilbo pulled him into a dance because he was pretty sure the other hobbits would mock him. They never did though.  
  
However, the rest of the Company, that was standing in the circle of people who were watching the dance, did laugh at them. Not for long because Bilbo grabbed them one by one and forced them to dance and that was a hilarious scene. First because none of them actually knew how to dance those steps. And they all were intoxicated because of all the ale they already drank and couldn't keep up with the rhythm or imitate the steps.  
  
It made Thorin laugh so hard he almost tripped on his own feet and Bilbo had to help him get his balance back.  
  
After five minutes of dance, though, Ori surprised everyone with his perfect steps and from that point, the hobbits adopted him as one of their own.  
  
When they stopped to catch their breath, Bilbo discreetly elbowed his husband's side and Thorin groaned to himself, frowned, folded his arms on his chest but he eventually walked to his nephew, pulled him aside and talked with him. The happiness on Kili's face was priceless and despite the fact that he didn't like it at all, Thorin couldn't help but smile softly. It looked as if he just offered something extremely precious to his nephew and he hid it in Kili's hair as the younger dwarf hugged his uncle close, thanking him over and over again. Thorin kissing the top of Kili's head was a beautiful thing and Bilbo hoped the grumpy dwarf would accept Kili's feelings toward the elf. Kili deserved to be happy.  
  
As soon as he was released from their embrace, Kili's eyes went to Tauriel, who was now talking with a Hobbit, he ran his fingers in his hair to straightened it as much as he could. He asked something to Thorin, who rolled his eyes and Kili was off, interrupting the hobbit to apparently ask Tauriel for a dance. Ten seconds later, the two were in the middle of the dancers, Tauriel's beautiful red hair and her grey dress flying around and Kili watching her as if she was the most precious gem he ever saw.  
  
“You're happy now ?” Thorin grumbled, as he was leaning against the table, back at Bilbo's side.  
  
“Extremely so, yes.” Bilbo smiled up at him and, frustrated because he really didn't like that, Thorin kissed his husband. “Now, no need to be so angry. You did the right thing. Didn't you notice how happy Kili looked ?”  
  
“I did.” Thorin whispered but it didn't mean he liked it. Not if the damn elf was responsible of it.  
  
Bilbo didn't let him mop. Soon enough, they were dancing again, in circle this time and this dance, Thorin was better at. It was one of the dwarrow's wedding song, one that involved singing and tapping boots together and making noise until the ground shook under their feet. If it did, it was good luck. Bilbo never knew dwarves were so superstitious but then again, Thorin wasn't. He didn't care for back luck. But he was fond of the traditions.  
  
The guests soon joined the dance, forming two or three more circles around the first one and the ground did shake under their feet. They knew, because it knocked down many glasses on the nearest tables and wine and ale were spilled and they laughed so hard most of them were forced to stop. Bilbo had to hold on Thorin so he wouldn't fall from his hilarity and Thorin happily nuzzled his hair. “You would make a good dwarf.” he said and Bilbo chuckled even more.  
  
“And you make one amazing hobbit !”  
  
Thorin smiled at that, before he grabbed a random tankard and raised it. “Let the ale flow !”  
  
The Company, along with a big part of the guests, shouted in answer and Thorin took another tankard so he could go and fill them both while Bilbo was climbing on the table as he needed sit and breath. Now that he didn't have Kili moping beside him anymore, it all felt good. Exactly how he imagined it would happen. With his friends happy by his side and his guests enjoying the party and his flower crown on his head and Thorin looking absolutely relaxed.  
  
That last point was the most important one. It had been long since Thorin was the centre of so much attention and for a moment, Bilbo had feared his former king of a husband wouldn't be comfortable. He had given up on Erebor's throne so long ago now, he had settled in this life and after some time, began to mix well with hobbits, helping their neighbours when they asked for strong hands and arms. Strangely enough, the kids loved Thorin so much and often asked him to narrate them some scary stories and Thorin always complied. Until angry parents came to knock at the door, because their kids wouldn't stop having nightmares. Thorin then only spoke about the not so scary stories anymore.  
  
So, to be thrown again in the middle of so many people, from so many races, with a bit of politics mingled in the ceremony because yes, inviting Men of Dale and Elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood counted as politics, Bilbo thought Thorin wouldn't manage it well. But for once, he was glad he had been wrong. Thorin looked as if he loved being surrounded by so many people and Bilbo wondered if offering Thorin to go to Erebor, live there for a couple of weeks, was a good idea.  
  
Maybe they could go there, live in the mountain for a while, visit it because Bilbo only saw a tiny part of it. Fili didn't mind, Bilbo already asked him. And he'd let the Company free to accompany their former leader and his husband. It would be so nice to see the mountain again, Bilbo thought. Thorin would probably love it too. He yearned for it all his life, he probably missed it, now he lived in the Shire.  
  
When Thorin pushed a full tankard in his hand, Bilbo smiled up, closed his eyes as Thorin was kissing his forehead and he rested his temple against Thorin's shoulder, slowly sipping the ale, watching over their guests. “So, night has fallen ..” Thorin muttered softly and Bilbo blushed but didn't answer yet. He knew what Thorin meant by that, it was exactly why Bofur went after them, it was obvious. One of those dwarven traditions Thorin cared so much for and Bilbo had accepted. His only condition was to make it discreet.  
  
Bilbo didn't budge when Thorin wrapped his arm around his waist and leant to him for a kiss on the shoulder, his breath hot and steady. “Shall we try now ?” he whispered softly, lips barely moving and tickling the soft skin of his neck. “While they're all busy with the dancing ?”  
  
Bilbo's blush became even more obvious and he was about to nod when Nori tumbled to them, his nose red and his steps unsure. It looked like he had drank a little too much already, as if he did even use a tankard and just opened his mouth under one of the barrels and a weird frown on the brow, he tapped his index on Thorin's chest. “You were a good king, Thorin !” he hiccuped, holding back a burp. “I lost so much money because of you !”  
  
Thorin blinked, confused at his friend's behaviour and exchanged a look with Bilbo who merely sipped another gulp of ale. “And King Fili is so boring !” Nori continued, steadying himself against Thorin's shoulder.  
  
“You look like you could drink some water for a moment, Nori. Go to Oin, he'll help.” Thorin sighed, not comfortable with Nori clinging at his shoulder like that. Not that he didn't like Nori but .. Maybe he was a little too close for now.  
  
“No ! What I mean is .. What I mean .. You don't understand !” Nori babbled, emptying the tankard he had in hand and quickly stealing Thorin's to finish it too. “I think King Fili has lovers !”  
  
Bilbo couldn't help but giggle at that, while Thorin's frown was getting darker and darker (mostly because Nori had stolen his ale). Nori really liked he could use a pause in his drinking and Thorin was right, water wouldn't do harm. “Come on, Nori.” the hobbit sighed, taking Nori by the arm and pulling him softly. “Let's go to Oin ..”  
  
Nori whined for a couple of seconds before he followed Bilbo and Thorin watched them walk away from him. But neither him or Bilbo noticed the wink Nori exchanged with Dwalin, nor the satisfied smirk on the Head of the guard's lips.  
  
With Oin's cocktail, that consisted in an infusion with different plants known to help with hangovers and drunkenness, Nori seemed to steady himself and he drank several glasses of water under Bilbo's watch. The hobbit couldn't help but mother the dwarves, as they had been living in Bag End for some time now and he never imagined Nori would be the one to be taken down by alcohol at all. But then again, he had no idea how many tankards the dwarf had already emptied. Soon enough, Nori was back to his feet and he thanked Bilbo with a soft smile and went back to the party, quickly filling his jug with ale and drinking again.  
  
Sighing, Bilbo glanced at Oin, who was making sure there would be enough of his infusion for his next patients and he smiled. “Thank you for taking care of our guests ..” the hobbit whispered but the dwarf merely bowed.  
  
“At your service !”  
  
Bilbo's soft smile had been enough of a thanking for Oin, as his bad hearing didn't let the soft voice of the hobbit grace him but he understood the feeling. Bilbo had appointed him as the official medic of the wedding, because there would be people (dwarves, really) to patch up and drunks to water and he was thankful the hobbit and his former king trusted him so much.  
  
They both walked back to the party to stumble on Kili happily dancing with Tauriel, in the middle of the dwarves. Not that they were doing anything special but .. Tauriel was twice the height of most of the dwarves and Bilbo's eyes immediately flickered to Thorin. Who was talking with Gandalf. And Bilbo wasn't sure it was a good thing, as he couldn't help but notice Thorin's tense position. With one last glance toward Oin, Bilbo quickly joined his husband, grabbed his hand and looked up at Gandalf. “I hope you are having fun, Gandalf !” he said but his tone showed his apprehension.  
  
The wizard glanced at Thorin, in a flicker but he smiled. “Of course, of course !” he nodded. “I was just telling Thorin how beautiful the celebration was !”  
  
Bilbo didn't need Thorin shifting his weight toward him to understand that it wasn't what they had been talking about but the wizard didn't seem like he wanted to stretch the conversation now Bilbo was here and he mumbled something about the fireworks before he took his leave. The hobbit almost immediately asked about what they were talking about but Thorin didn't let him do so. He grabbed Bilbo by the waist, pulled him close and kissed his cute round nose. “Do not ask.” he whispered and Bilbo frowned enough to make Thorin sigh. “It was about .. your golden ring. The one you found during the quest.”  
  
'Oh' formed Bilbo's lips and he looked away, as if he was trying to hide himself from Thorin but the dwarf wasn't a fool. Said ring had been hiding in a chest since he came back from Erebor, wrapped in the mithril chain-mail and Bilbo tried not to think about it. Even if he could hear its whisper, sometimes. But as Thorin grew more and more important to him (he had already been so important but Thorin was now part of is life, for real), Bilbo found that the Ring's appeal faded more and more. Lately, he wouldn't even think about it anymore. It was just an old ring, found in his way to Erebor and long forgotten under the memories of his life with Thorin.  
  
And why would Gandalf ask about it now ?  
  
“The wizard says it must be destroyed.” Thorin said, as if he was reading his thoughts.  
  
“Is it the right moment to talk about this ?” Bilbo hissed, folding his arms on his chest.  
  
“ Probably not.” Thorin shrugged. He didn't like the look into Bilbo's eyes. Nor the way his face seemed to .. age but, like he said, it wasn't the time to talk about that ring. Especially if it put Bilbo in such a dark mood. “How's Nori ?”  
  
Bilbo frowned a little more, and it really didn't suit his pretty face but he soon sighed, waved a hand. “It probably was fake.” the hobbit said, his tone almost tired. “Nobody can heal from drunkenness so quickly. Not even Nori.”  
  
Thorin chuckled, Bilbo smiled and tiptoed to kiss his husband's chin. “I guess the game is on, isn't it ?” Bilbo snickered, humming as Thorin was kissing his lips, trying not to ruin Bilbo's braids by running a hand in his golden curls.  
  
That was something that Bilbo held onto. That feeling of comfort between them. It had been so awkward at first, so terribly weird and they kept bumping into each other every time they'd do something in the same room, and they wouldn't know how to react to simple quirks and Bilbo had loved this moment so much ! Thorin had always seemed so mighty and regal during the Quest, even when he was fighting. Mostly when he was fighting, even. But with time, and lots of laughing because Bilbo couldn't be serious when Thorin acted like a lost kitten, they arrived to this level of symbiosis. It probably was why Thorin was so comfortable with showing his affection in front of so many people. Heck, it was their wedding, they had all the right to kiss and hug in front of every one ! Neither dwarven nor Hobbits traditions forbade them to anyways.  
  
The old Thorin would probably cringe to watch them snogging in the middle of their own wedding though.  
  
The thought made Bilbo giggle hard and he had to break the kiss, under Thorin's confused stare. And that made him laugh even more.  
  
“Bofur !” they then heard Fili's voice above the music. “Sing the song !”  
  
Bilbo blinked, not sure what he meant by that and Thorin straightened his back, glancing at his nephew but soon enough, Bofur was climbing on top of their table and began to sing the same song he sang during their stay in Rivendell. The Company started to sing along on the spot and Bilbo was surprised to hear Thorin mutter the lyrics, watching Bofur. The dwarf looked merry, thanks to the ale but so did the others. All of the guests seemed to be having a good time and the newly weds were quite happy with it. All they had wanted was a nice party and to see people having fun. And they did !  
  
When Bofur was done, he almost fell off the table as he didn't seem to remember he had climbed it in the first time and he was caught by his brothers. Then, Fili, who seemed to be a little less steady on his feet than the rest of the guests, stumbled toward them, placed an arm around their shoulders and bumped his head against Bilbo's, then Thorin's and laughed. It wasn't pleasant at all, because of his crown but Fili didn't seem to notice. And said crown wasn't sitting straight on his brow anymore.  
  
“It's good to see you two finally married !” Fili exclaimed, before he gulped some ale. “But why is Kili with the elf ?”  
  
Immediately, Thorin frowned, glancing at his other nephew and Bilbo smiled. “Because Thorin allowed Kili to court her during the wedding.”  
  
“Really, uncle ? That's surprising coming from you !” Fili commented, genuinely surprised. “But don't allow them to get married before me ! It would be shameful if the king wasn't married before his little brother !”  
  
Bilbo chuckled, because of Fili's whiny tone (and expression) and Thorin crossed his arms. “I don't plan on allowing anything more than courting.” he grumbled, still glaring at the others. Kili was now sitting on top of a table and happily chatting with Tauriel, who looked completely immersed with whatever he was saying.  
  
“I shall find my future queen tonight then !” Fili laughed, his cheeks going pink. Thinking about it, Bilbo realized he never heard any rumour about Fili flirting with anyone. Not even showing the slightest interest for a dwarf. Nor a woman, nor an elf. “Would you lead the ceremony, uncle ?”  
  
“Of ..” Thorin began but he stopped when he noticed that Fili was looking at Bilbo. His brain froze for a moment, his expression blank and looked like he had seen a ghost. He couldn't believe it, surely, Fili didn't call Bilbo “uncle” now, did he ? But Bilbo was softly smiling at him and the hobbit's ears were deep red and Fili was still waiting for an answer.  
  
“Perhaps it would be more .. logical if Thorin did, wouldn't it ?”  
  
Fili frowned, slowed by the ale and he eventually nodded. “Right. He is the former king. And a dwarf.” he sighed, almost too dramatic. “And it'd give you two a good reason to visit Erebor again !”  
  
With that, Fili gave Bilbo a huge wink, the least discreet wink of all and he walked away, toward a cute hobbit lady and started, if her red ears were any indication, to flirt with her.  
  
“What was that ?” Bilbo smiled at Thorin's question, biting his lip and looking up at his husband. Thorin didn't look angry or overly suspicious. But he had noticed the wink. All the guests probably did.  
  
“I .. asked him if .. we could spend time in Erebor again.” Bilbo admitted softly. “For some sort of a holiday. You miss it, I know.”  
  
“Bilbo ..” Thorin sighed, closing his eyes and Bilbo feared it would anger his dwarf. He never spoke much of Erebor with him again, because he could see how much it hurt his lover to speak of his former home, his former kingdom. Thorin missed it so much, despite his easy settling in the Shire and his new activities. And Fili shouldn't have talked about it so freely and before Bilbo had the time to ask Thorin about it.  
  
“I would love to.” the dwarf eventually murmured, leaning close and kissing Bilbo's temple. “I wished to show you how beautiful it is, now.”  
  
Bilbo's heart made a loop in his chest and his smile became painful as it tug the corner of his lips. “But I wasn't aware Fili called you 'uncle'.” Thorin said in a deep tone and this made Bilbo blushed.  
  
“They asked, this morning. Fili and Kili, I mean. And I just ..”  
  
“Good.” Thorin interrupted softly, kissing his lips again and Bilbo wrapped his arms around his husbands hips, held him close. “I .. We never spoke much about this ..” Thorin then muttered in Bilbo's hair. “But are you satisfied with .. Being an uncle ? And knowing you will never be a father ?”  
  
Bilbo blinked several times, as if the question itself had struck him in the face and he nuzzled Thorin's chest, closing his eyes. “I never intended to have children of my own.” he admitted, breathing Thorin's smoky scent. He smelled like his smithy, coal and iron. “And I love Fili and Kili like my own family.” There was a silence, then, long and meaningful. “And it might be too late to think about this, as we are now married and I do not intend to love another.”  
  
Thorin was struck. His cheeks red and his face frozen in that surprised expression of his and Bilbo loved it. He couldn't love anything more than that, especially not after all those years. It had been funny at first and extremely pleasing to watch Thorin become flushed by his love declarations but now, it had become some kind of a game between them. To fluster the other with the simplest truths and Bilbo was good. Thorin ? Not so much. Or maybe it was because Bilbo wasn't as easy to surprise with gentle feelings.  
  
When Thorin forced himself out of his state, Bilbo chuckled, holding him close and Thorin kissed his neck softly, wrapping his arms around his hobbit in a bear-like hug. That cheeky hobbit, he thought, nuzzling his soft skin. How could he love Bilbo so much ? After all that happened, after all they went through. Thorin sometimes had a hard time believing this was all true, he feared he'd wake up, one day, old and wrinkly and his crown on top of his head. But if this was a dream, it was the most marvellous and amazing one ever.  
  
Bilbo patted his shoulder softly and kissed his cheek. “All right, you silly dwarf, do not forget our mission, we must make our friends drink and much at that !”  
  
“Right !” Thorin answered, straightening himself and nodded. At least, Bilbo wasn't making this more awkward than it already was, the two of them being too cute in the middle of all those guests. He wasn't supposed to be cute. Bilbo was, of course, he always was the prettiest and cutest among the two of them (and among the whole world, to Thorin's opinion) but the dwarves from Erebor and Ered Luin probably didn't want to see their former king acting like a lovesick fool.  
  
Thorin turned to the Company, who was happily dancing in the middle of hobbits and men and (surprisingly) elves, and dwarves and he felt his heart ache at the sight. Seeing the people he cared for or respected, all of them (except the elves, of course!) celebrating their wedding was more than he ever hoped for. But now, he had to get them all drunk until they wouldn't notice a thing anymore. And so he did, calling them as he was walking toward the barrels of ale, filling himself as many tankards as he could to the top and cheering with them and drinking with them.  
  
Bilbo couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his husband being so involved with their plan. It was nothing compared with ruling a nation and it made it all even more ridiculous but Bilbo was happy to watch him having so much fun. Thorin missed Erebor. Not the throne, nor the responsibilities and the weight of his people on his shoulders. But Thorin missed his friends deeply. He missed the goofiness of some, the seriousness of others, the stern calmness (of Dwalin) and all that could come from them. He made some friends here, in the Shire, but it wasn't the same. They didn't struggle together, they didn't fight to win back their home. And he missed the mountain. Sure, Bag-end technically was underneath the earth but it wasn't a mountain, it wasn't rocks and underground sources and gems and the beauty of the dwarves' architecture. Some holidays there would do him good, fore sure. Bilbo was proud he had such a good idea.  
  
Soon enough, Bilbo was pulled by Bofur into a new dance, a dwarven one and Bilbo did his best with it. During their stay at Bag-end, for all the wedding's business, the dwarves of the Company took their sweet time to show him every step they could think of. Because apparently, dancing was important in a dwarf wedding and the newly-weds were to dance a lot during the three days of celebration. It showed their happiness and their .. well, their stamina. Bilbo had blushed so hard when Thorin had casually assured them that they didn't lack stamina !  
  
Swirling on himself, as the dance required, and closing his eyes because the music was so stirring and was reaching him like never before, Bilbo quickly felt familiar hands on his shoulders and he smiled as Thorin made him spin on himself, again and again until he wasn't steady on his feet anymore. Thorin held him closer, so Bilbo wouldn't stumble and the hobbit opened his eyes again when he heard cheering and felt taps on his shoulders and his smile felt like it could never fade tonight. The wedding was more amazing than he ever wished for.  
  
Thorin quickly pulled Bilbo, to steal a kiss from him and Bilbo couldn't help but notice that, as much as Thorin wanted to have their friends drunk from ale, he too was getting a little lighter from the alcohol. He didn't seem like he could frown again tonight, or maybe if something really bad was to happen but it wouldn't. Not under Balin's watch. Balin who currently was emptying a tankard with his brother, and from the wobble that followed, Bilbo knew it wasn't the first one. But hell with it all ! The wedding had been perfect, the celebration exactly what they wished for, simple and intimate and a bit careless and Balin could have fun. He probably needed the ale more than anyone else here, as he was the only one who stressed himself almost as much as the future husbands. And he did a great job.  
  
Bilbo still had to snap out of his thoughts because Thorin was calling his name and a new song was starting and Bilbo knew this one. He had heard it first during the celebrations of Thorin's coronation and it was a really repetitive tune, it was always the same melody but played quicker and quicker, louder and louder. And for dwarves, it apparently meant competition. Thorin loved to whistle it while gardening.  
  
“Wanna try ?” Thorin offered, his eyes glittering with happiness and fun and Bilbo quickly nodded. The hobbit also noticed how Dwalin went to ask Dis for the dance, as they seemed to be friends, how Kili pulled Tauriel in the middle of the dancers, even Fili was accompanied by a cute hobbit lass and his crown seemed to be drooping more and more on his brows.  
  
It started all slow and gentle. And Bilbo knew, he already knew how this wasn't going to end well because most of the dwarves around him were half drunk and unsteady on their feet but he wanted to do it. So, he hooked his arm to Thorin's, slowly hoping in a circle at first, his bare feet barely making any noise on the ground. He couldn't stop his giggling, especially not when Thorin seemed so enthusiastic about dancing and he bit his lips hard because he knew he had to concentrate if he didn't want to fall flat on his butt.  
  
Then, the musicians quickened the melody and the guests who weren't dancing seemed to join in, even if it only was for their clapping and cheering. Bilbo could even swear he had seen Legolas smile. Dancers whirled around, clapped their partner's hand when they had to, changed the way of their rotation. And despite the rate of alcohol in everyone's blood, they danced well enough. Nobody had fallen when the “pause” arrived in the music. Not that the musicians stopped playing, but the tune went to its slowest part for two rounds of the melody, allowing the dancers to actually breath before the grand finale. And dancers were to change their partner to the closest on their right, spin once and change again until they were back to their initial partner. Bilbo laughed hard when he had to dance with Dwalin, who looked like he wouldn't mind sitting for a while, dizzy from the dancing. Thorin looked like he was enjoying himself immensely, exchanging a few words with his sister as they rotated together and soon, the new husbands were back together.  
  
“Ready ?” Thorin asked, his eyes never leaving Bilbo's and the hobbit nodded.  
  
The musicians went to their full speed and chaos fell upon them. Dwalin was the first one to fail, tripping on his own feet and falling hard on his butt, embarrassed, the mighty warrior he was but seeing Dis laugh so hard made him chuckle still. His cheeks were red but he knew when he was defeated. Then, Bofur. Mostly because his partner, a nice looking dwarrodam, put too much strength in her spinning and almost sent him flying in a table. She looked so sorry and entirely too embarrassed to have almost killed one of the legendary Company. (Most of the dwarves had no idea what dorks they all truly were). Fili lost his crown in a too harsh movement and had to stop because he couldn't let it just lie there, on the ground but the hobbit lass seemed content enough, her puffy cheeks red from the effort and her breathing chaotic.  
  
Bombur and his wife had to stop because the cook had a really bad stitch in his side and couldn't go anymore. Gloin, who had been dancing with Oin, stopped because he feared for his brother's health.  
  
And truly, the only ones beside Thorin and Bilbo, that could keep up with the infernal rhythm of the music were Kili and Tauriel. Mostly because Kili hadn't been drinking ale as much as the others, too focused on his conversations with the elf, and Tauriel .. well, she was an elf. Alcohol wasn't a big thing for them and she really was light on her feet, following the dance with ease and grace at the same time.  
  
Soon enough, they only were four left and the last spinning arrived and all the guests stood on their feet, acclaiming them with thunderous clapping and cheering that it probably woke all Middle Earth. Bilbo landed in Thorin's arms, making sure the dwarf wouldn't have his nephew and Tauriel hugging in his field of view and the hobbit smiled when he felt his husband relax against him.  
  
“I saw them still ..” he pointed out, making Bilbo chuckle, as he was watching the odd couple. Odd, yes because Tauriel was an elf and so tall and Kili a dwarrow, and even if he was a tall one, he looked tiny beside her. But they looked so utterly assorted. Tauriel's red hair matched so well with Kili's darker, their clothes looked as if they had chosen them together, even the metal of the details of their clothes were both silvery. And Thorin didn't miss it, he didn't miss the obvious (not this time !) and he didn't like it. Not at all. Kili didn't deserve to have his heart broken by anyone, even less an elf !  
  
“You have to admit ..” Bilbo whispered, nuzzling Thorin's throat. “They look cute together.”  
  
“I will not admit something I do not approve.” was Thorin's answer but Bilbo knew better. Bilbo could read Thorin like no one else and the flicker of hesitation in his look only proved him right. Thorin didn't like that, for sure but .. for the moment, it was making his nephew happy and Thorin wanted to see Kili as happy as possible. What bothered him much so, was the fact that an elf was the reason of this happiness.  
  
“Come dear.” Bilbo then called out softly. “Cakes are coming !”  
  
Thorin reluctantly followed his husband's lead, as Bilbo was pulling him toward their table and soon enough, everyone was sat again, waiting for the cakes with so much enthusiasm. Bombur commanded from afar his army of waiters, each one of them appearing from the temporary tent they had set up for the cooking and soon, cakes were on every tables. And there probably was each and every recipe of cake and pies from the whole Shire and more. Hobbits were fond of cakes, after all, especially during the wedding parties and Bilbo didn't wait much time before he cut himself a slice of apple pie and started eating it. Thorin did the same, just as all the other guests and casual chats started again, calmer now.  
  
Bilbo wasn't bothered though, he knew well that the festive atmosphere they had set up earlier would come back and quicker than he expected and he devoured two more slices, under Thorin's dreamy gaze and the dwarf bent to him, his lips brushing the soft skin of his ear. “Do not eat too much, we still have some activities to perform, Love.”  
  
The whisper made Bilbo heavily blush and he quickly glanced around, to make sure no one heard that but their table mates all seemed way too busy themselves, with cakes and conversations. He knew they'd have to make them drink a little more and Thorin seemed to read his mind because he stood up, announcing more ale and cheers answered to him as he himself was pouring the beer in their friends' tankards. And from the sight of them, Bilbo noticed that half of the Company already was a little more wobbly on their sit.  
  
When plates were empty again, guests decided that dancing again wouldn't be that bad and music went louder. Thorin led his husband in the middle of them, making Bilbo spin and hop and he couldn't help but love the sight. Bilbo never seemed that joyous during the Quest to Erebor. Sure, the situation wasn't merry and they didn't have any chance to dance or celebrate before the reclaim of the Mountain. And during those last seven years, during which he had lived with his hobbit, Thorin never saw him dance that much. When they were invited to wedding and parties, Bilbo would dance, yes but only as much as he was asked to. The minimal effort. But tonight, surrounded by the Company and his friends from the East, Bilbo looked .. He looked magnificent. And at ease like never before since he came back to the Shire.  
  
Maybe a trip to Erebor wouldn't do good to him only, Thorin thought, as he was making Bilbo spin again. Bilbo would probably love finding himself surrounded by his friends, those who he shared so much with. Those he was willing to give his life for.  
  
Thorin caught Bilbo as he wobbled on his feet, dizzy from the spinning and the hobbit laughed without care, tiptoed until he could reach Thorin's lips, in a weird kiss as Bilbo had his back against the dwarf's torso and Thorin's arms were around his belly. “Shall we disappear now ?” the hobbit asked, his voice too soft for him to bear without a groan.  
  
The dwarf looked around them, making sure no one was keeping an eye on them and he grabbed his hobbit's hand, quickly leading him toward the kitchen tent from where the last cakes just were taken from. Thorin made sure to close the panels of fabric that acted as a door and he turned to Bilbo, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a lustful kiss. Bilbo even had a hard try following his husband, as Thorin seemed .. as hot as a furnace ? No, that was his usual state when they both felt the need of some physical encounter. Tonight, in this situation, he was hotter than ever before. Because it was tradition.  
  
That was the tradition Bilbo had so much thoughts about before he accepted it. That was the tradition they had needed a plan to achieve, because it wasn't something that could be done in the middle of the guests, oh no ! And if they were caught ! If anyone had noticed their escape ! Bilbo preferred not to think about the consequences, mostly because tradition wanted them to get caught !  
  
They bumped into a table as Thorin was retreating in the tent and Bilbo gasped, pulling away. “Wait, Thorin, what if ..”  
  
But the dwarf didn't let him speak much. They walked around the table, that supported the weight of half of all the dishes and plates that had been put away before the cakes arrived and Thorin grabbed Bilbo's butt to sit him on said table, parted his legs with his hips. “If anyone comes, they won't see much of you.” he whispered against Bilbo's lips, nibbling at them playfully. “Is this acceptable for you ? Do you still wish to continue ?”  
  
Thorin stopped, his hands on Bilbo's hips and waiting for his answer. He knew from the beginning that Bilbo hadn't been quite comfortable with the idea of honouring this tradition, especially when the others had made it clear that they wouldn't let them a chance to achieve it but he couldn't ignore the warmth growing in his belly and the ache for Thorin's body.  
  
Because that was the tradition. The newly-weds were to consummate their union during the party. If they did so, their wedding was to be lucky. But their close friends were supposed to interrupt them the best they could. To encourage the newly-weds to be bolder, and sneakier.  
  
When Bilbo first heard about this, it was from Bofur. And when he first talked about it with Thorin, he had refused to do it. Him ? A respectable hobbit of the Shire ? Having sex during the celebrations of his wedding ? Now, that was utterly improper. But the thought slowly grew on him, much because of the Company's innuendos about how they wouldn't give them a chance to actually achieve it. Bilbo took it as a challenge and Thorin couldn't be more pleased with his husband. So they set up their simple plans, making their friends drink a lot before they could do anything. But dwarves were cunning, weren't they ? With Bofur walking on them, Nori faking his drunkenness, Fili complaining about his celibacy.  
  
Both of them knew, though, that Dwalin was the one they should fear, as the warrior never was easy to take down with drinks. But Dwalin had seemed way too engulfed with his conversations with Dis, as they were old friends and haven't seen each other in a long time, and it had been the perfect occasion for them to slip away.  
  
Bilbo's nod made Thorin smile that soft smile of his, the one he only gave to his close friends and his family and the dwarf kissed his husband once, gently, lovingly, wrapping his arms around the hobbit's smaller frame.  
  
There was a tender moment, they both enjoyed it thoughtfully before Thorin's crooked smirk was back on his lips and he turned Bilbo's face away with his nose, bent so he could bit this neck he loved so much. The hobbit sighed of pleasure, soon properly molested by his husband, as Thorin's hands slipped under his tunic. He had discarded his jacket a long time ago, when dancing began and the temperature rose and he was thankful. It'd help with the moment, for sure. Thorin was never patient with clothes and ripped some when he had been a little too eager to ravish Bilbo's body.  
  
Soon, Thorin's hands were on Bilbo's back, slowly tracing his spine with his thick fingers, making his hobbit shiver so hard Bilbo actually trembled against him. Bilbo's body always was so sensitive, even after all this time and some nights, when he couldn't sleep, Thorin couldn't help but ask himself if it was what love truly meant. That each kisses, each touches, his words and glances and smiles felt as if it was the first. As if their soul connected, in a way and vibrated together.  
  
Bilbo pulling on a braid was often the signal Thorin needed to stop thinking and start getting serious on what he was doing but tonight was special, wasn't it ? It was their first time as husbands. It was them, following an old dwarven tradition and they had to be so careful. Not only because they might be interrupted by some sneaky dwarf, but they had to make sure they wouldn't mess with each other's braids, and their flower crowns. They had to make sure they weren't going to tear off their clothes. That wouldn't be good at all.  
  
Once again, Thorin claimed Bilbo's lips, happily noticing how Bilbo always kept his eyes closed, like every time he was overwhelmed by his feelings, as he was truly taking them in and letting them roam free in him and he groaned in pleasure when Bilbo's tongue met his own, their dance slow and sensual, until Bilbo made a blunt move. His hand suddenly grabbed Thorin's cock from over his clothes, startling the dwarf and Thorin actually moaned, tilting his hips just a little to feel Bilbo's hands pushing against his erection.  
  
“Bilbo dear ..” the dwarf called softly. “I won't last long if you start poking me, you know it.”  
  
Oh, Bilbo knew it perfectly, yes and that little proud glint in his eyes was proof enough that his move had been planned. “Good.” Bilbo muttered, leaning up to lick the dwarf's throat. “Make it quick, we don't have much time before they find us.”  
  
Now, Bilbo seemed a little too much turned on for someone who had been scared of being caught. Not that Thorin minded at all. Bilbo had been so reluctant at first, his education holding him back. Not only for that precise tradition but in bed in general. Well, that was Thorin first thought when he settled in Bag-end. But his first time with Bilbo convinced him that Bilbo was a completely other person behind the closed door of a bedroom. The hobbit always was so passionate, in every thing he did. In the bedroom too, Thorin learnt after some time.  
  
Thorin pulled the tunic up Bilbo's belly, so he could kiss it. He couldn't take it off from his hobbit, as it'd mess with his braiding and the crown and it was a shame, really but he wasn't going to complain, as he was able to nuzzle that soft belly. Bilbo fidgeted on his butt, giggling because of the ticklish sensation of Thorin's beard on his skin. “Come on, Thorin, we can't waste time ..”  
  
“Perhaps not.” Thorin sighed, his voice muffled by the belly. “Doesn't mean I will not pleasure you the best I can.”  
  
Bilbo's ears flushed at that and he let his head fall back with a moan as Thorin's lips were tracing soft patterns on his skin and he couldn't stop himself when he placed a hand in his lover's hair, just beside his right ear, like he usually did. Thorin took it as a sign he could continue with his foreplay, his hands going to Bilbo's pants so he could get him rid of it along with his underclothes. Bilbo immediately felt the cool caress of the air on his erected cock but it didn't make him falter at all, as turned on as he was. And Thorin's hot breath was soon upon it.  
  
Thorin hesitated, for just a second. He listened the noises coming from the party, and the music and the guests cheering and clapping. If anyone of the Company was to see him with Bilbo's erection in the mouth, he'd die of embarrassment. Not that his pride ever forbade him to do so, pleasing Bilbo was far more important that the sting of his ego but he would never hear the end of it. Their friends allowed themselves way more familiarity since Thorin wasn't king anymore.  
  
First, Thorin kissed it, teased it but Bilbo really didn't need it. As hard as he already was, pining for his husband do actually do something now, the hobbit was whining each time he felt Thorin's lips brush his sensitive skin. “Thorin ..” the hobbit called out softly. “Get on with it already.”  
  
And Thorin did. Slowly, first because he wanted to savour the moment, because that was their first time as husbands and they both deserved to take their time despite their situation and how they probably were going to get caught. It was a shame they had to rush it so much, they both had wanted to use a bed for that special moment but the dwarven tradition wanted them to have sex during the party, and they were going to do it !  
  
Bilbo's whole erection fitted quite easily in Thorin's mouth. Mostly because of their size gap. He was a hobbit and Thorin was a dwarf and it made things easier, really but when they first changed their role, Thorin realized that Bilbo's experience wasn't to be taken lightly. And he had learnt to ignore the fact Bilbo had lovers before him. How jealous he was, at first but Bilbo made him change his mind with the delicious deeds he was capable of, thanks to those lovers.  
  
Bilbo hummed, his fingers gripping his lover's hair and he parted his legs slowly, to give Thorin some space, to let him reach whatever he wanted to play with and the hobbit couldn't help but call his husband's name when he felt is stomach tighten and the rush of adrenaline through all his body. “Ah, please ..” he begged, always so sensitive when Thorin was touching him. “Please, finish me quickly.”  
  
The blush that appeared on Thorin's face, and slowly spread to his torso (and his back, Bilbo knew that much), as the hobbit glanced down at his husband through half closed eyes, was a good indication that Thorin still was embarrassed when it come to sex. Even after all those years. Especially when Bilbo was begging him for release, so quickly after they began. Was he that good ? Thorin always wondered, bobbing his head slowly and swallowing Bilbo's cock until he could feel it in the back of his throat. The strong gag reflex he used to have was gone now and it made Bilbo proud. Thorin, on the other hand, wasn't sure it was an achievement he should be proud of.  
  
Bilbo trembled, as Thorin caressed his soft hips and he was close, so close, the dwarf could feel it and he played with his tongue on that cock's head, because he knew Bilbo loved it so much but they both froze on the spot when they heard some ruffle from toward the tent's door.  
  
Thorin immediately looked up, Bilbo's cock leaving his mouth with a soft “pop” noise and his eyes widened when he recognized Dwalin. A drunk and obviously wobbly Dwalin. The dwarf almost had to steady himself while holding the tent's door, his eyes unfocused and his movements uncertain. “There you are, you two ..” he grumbled in a hoarse tone, trying to take a step forward but he changed his mind. “There's something wrong with the hobbits ! They keep bringing more and more cakes !”  
  
Bilbo and Thorin exchanged a glance, as they both were trying to decide if Dwalin was faking it or not. But as he burped quite heartily, they nodded to themselves. Dwalin was drunk.  
  
“Are they trying to kill us with sugar ? I will show them !”  
  
On that, Dwalin swayed, as if he was reaching his axe and attacking an invisible enemy and he almost fell on the ground, carried away by his own impulse. Thorin gave his husband an apologetic look, as he walked around the table to help his friend before he would break his nose on the ground and Bilbo was thankful the dishes on the table were hiding his state of half nudity.  
  
“Come on, Dwalin ..” Thorin whispered, quickly whipping his mouth with a dish towel he found on the table. “Let's go find Oin !”  
  
Glancing one last time at Bilbo, Thorin grabbed Dwalin's massive arm, placed it over his shoulder so he'd be able to half carry his friend and Dwalin wobbled on his feet, grumbling about hobbits. But as they were leaving the tent, Bilbo didn't miss the smirk Dwalin gave him, over Thorin's shoulder and he almost shouted at him. That … ! That stupid dwarf ! He was going to hear him, for sure !  
  
Furious, because he really wasn't going to let that dwarf go unpunished for his acts, Bilbo hopped from the table, put back his pants that he quickly laced and left the tent, only for his hand to be grabbed by Kili, who looked ecstatic. The young dwarf led him in the middle of the field, where people were still dancing, probably high on all the sugar they ate, Bilbo thought as he noticed the number of empty pie dishes on the table and he let himself be dragged into dancing once more. Thorin seemed quite busy with Dwalin anyways, the old friends were with Oin and Thorin looked both amused and annoyed. But Bilbo didn't miss the little gesture he addressed him, promising vengeance over Dwalin.  
  
His anger faded a bit with that and Bilbo was able to relax with Kili by his side, the young dwarf as happy as he could be, enthusiastic like he hadn't seen in years and Bilbo knew well the reason why. Said reason was now sitting with Balin, not that far away, the two of them enjoying a drink together but they couldn't fool Bilbo. Between Balin's seriousness and Tauriel's interest, Bilbo could guess what they were talking about. But Bilbo wasn't sure talking about the legal issue really was a problem, as dwarves were allowed to marry other races. Even elves, if they wanted, despite the fact it never happened. The problem was Thorin.  
  
No need to worry about it tonight thought, Bilbo sighed to himself, hugging back Kili when the younger dwarf finally decided to stop hiding his feelings and Bilbo kissed the top of his head. “I will do what I can.” he promised softly, caressing the back of Kili's neck. “I will talk with him and I will convince him.”  
  
“I kissed her ..” Kili admitted, with a shy smile. “I took her for a walk around Hobbiton and showed her where Bag-end was and we sat on your bench and I kissed her.”  
  
Bilbo blinked several times, as he wasn't prepared to hear this coming from his nephew. He didn't know how to react. Should he be happy for Kili ? Probably, yes but .. Well, there weren't many chances for Thorin to accept them. Even if he tried to convince the dwarf, Bilbo knew how resentful Thorin still was toward the elves, especially when Tauriel was close with Thranduil.  
  
“I love her.” Kili continued softly, as if the world around them didn't exist anymore. “I .. I will run away with her if uncle doesn't let us be. Do not think I will not do it !”  
  
“No ..” Bilbo whispered softly, cupping Kili's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. “I know you would. I am truly happy for you, lad, but this fight will not be an easy one, I hope you are aware of it.”  
  
Kili nodded, his still young face showing all his determination and Bilbo pulled him a little closer, until their forehead rested together. “Go now, make good use of those three days of celebration, I will take care of Thorin.”  
  
The young dwarf quickly nodded, before his eyes were caught by Tauriel's beauty once again and Bilbo laughed, stepping aside and hinting him to go. He didn't have the time to blink that Kili was by Tauriel's side and holding her hand (under the table) and listening to Balin's wise words.  
  
It then came to Bilbo, that this would be a quest far more difficult to achieve than the Quest for Erebor. To persuade Thorin that an elf was no evil .. That this particular elf loved his nephew so much she was ready to face Thranduil's wrath. That they kissed ? Thorin would be pissed. He'd be .. far more scary than Smaug, for sure but tonight wasn't the time for such worries. Thorin had left Kili to court the elf during the celebrations and Bilbo knew better but to make Thorin change his mind. He'd start plotting his approach when this would be over. Kili deserved it.  
  
Glancing at his husband, who was still with his friend and Oin and the three of them seemed to be deep into an interesting conversation, Bilbo made his way to a pie that had been left alone and grabbed a knife to cut himself a slice but an idea made its way in his mind and he snickered. That wasn't going to be difficult, as Dwalin was turning his back to the crowd. That'd be the perfect revenge. And a really hobbitish one, above all !  
  
So, Bilbo carefully grabbed the pie, his eyes glittering with mischief. Dwalin was going to learn how bad it was to interrupt them when they were trying to follow the important traditions of a dwarrow wedding. He was going to understand the grave mistake he made and he hoped for Thorin's assistance, as he slowly walked toward the group of three.  
  
Thorin didn't take long to notice him and understand what he was going to do. Bilbo also noticed Oin's eyes growing wide and he prayed for Dwalin to be intoxicated enough not to see it. He truly wasn't as drunk as he faked it but he had drank enough ale for his reflexes to be slowed down. And his mind to be clouded by the alcohol. And when Bilbo was close enough, Thorin stepped aside to make sure he wasn't going to be splashed, nodded at Dwalin to look behind him and Bilbo threw the cream pie at his face when the taller dwarf turned around. Finally, his good sense of aiming had come to use and this felt good ! Revenge for the earlier interruption !  
  
Laughing was heard behind him and Thorin openly chuckled, stepping to Bilbo only to grab his husband's hand. Dwaling looked stunned, his face covered with cream and pieces of dough and it took him two seconds to react, shake his head and glare at the newly-weds. It wasn't going to be easy to wash his hair and his beard until it would be free of sugar ..  
  
Soon enough, Bilbo and Thorin were away from the angry creamy dwarf, Thorin leaning against the trunk of an apple tree and Bilbo trying his best not to snuggle himself in his arms. “Good job.” Thorin commented, his fingers playing with Bilbo's.  
  
“Still .. I would have loved to at least finish what you started. I was so close.” the hobbit sighed. Now the anger was gone, thanks to his little vengeance, the aching in his groin was back. He wasn't hard, no but he was frustrated and he'd love to take Thorin to some dark corner and have him continue. But the show of Dwalin's face covered with cream was giving them too much attention and they couldn't slip away easily anymore.  
  
“I know, dear ..” Thorin mimicked Bilbo's sigh and pulled him closer. “Let's .. put the tradition aside, for now. Be patient until we go to bed.”  
  
Biting his lip, Bilbo nodded. The offer was fair enough and at least, in bed, they wouldn't be distracted, nor interrupted. If they were, he'd throw the rude guests out of his house.  
  
“Let's go back now ..” Thorin then muttered, kissing the hobbit's forehead. “The music won't stop until the sun rises and there are many more dances waiting for us ..”  
  
And they did dance. So much their bare feet started to hurt, despite their sole being as thick and resistant as leather. Bilbo had proven it during the quest, he was so used to walk without shoes that never he complained about sore feet. But tonight ? After hours of dancing and hopping ? Bilbo was exhausted and his feet needed rest. And he hoped their night .. or, rather, the few hours of the morning, they would have to rest and sleep would be enough. Well, after they can continue their unfinished business, that is !  
  
And they probably drank as much as they danced. Thanks to Balin and Bombur, there would be enough ale for .. well, a week of celebration. Both the hobbits and the dwarves were fond of ale and they had to provide the party with as much of it as they could, if they didn't want to run short before the end of the party. And it was a merry day anyways, nobody had anything else to do but to drink plenty and eat plenty and dance and have fun. And nobody would be entitled to the slightest bad comment on their manners or their consumption of ale. Bilbo made sure of it.  
  
When the first rays of light appeared above the hills, guests began to scatter around. It was the simplest sign that it was time for everyone to go to bed, if they wanted to be fresh again for the second day (or night) of celebration and the newly-weds stood by the entrance of their field, tanking their guests for coming, wishing them a good night and smiling when they were congratulated on the wedding. Most of the people looked rather touched to see them so close, Thorin's arm around Bilbo's shoulders and Bilbo leaning against a post. Little did they know that the new husbands were almost too drunk to stand and that their pleased expression only truly meant that they were eager to find their bed. And it wasn't for sleeping.  
  
As the last guest saluted them (it was Gandalf, really, looking like he had achieved something marvellous), Thorin and Bilbo made their way toward Bag-end but the road was perilous. They swayed on their feet, giggling like kids who were waiting for people to fall into their pranks, they stopped to kiss several times. Those moments probably were needed. Mostly because their head kept spinning and they needed pauses in their adventure toward Bag-end. And what better way to rest than a kiss and some outrageous groping ?  
  
They eventually reached the green door of the smial. It took them so much time that their friends were already heavily sleeping, if the loud concerto of snoring was enough of a hint and Bilbo sighed contently when Thorin wrapped his arms around him, kissing the crook of his neck.  
  
“Welcome home, Bilbo, son of Bungo, consort of the former king of Erebor.”  
  
Bilbo's smile widened and he shivered hard, when Thorin held him closer, his hands slowly travelling to that cute butt he loved so much.  
  
“Welcome home, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, former king of Erebor and new lord of Bag-end in the Shire.”

The story doesn't tell how they made their way to their bedroom without waking every dwarf in the smial. It doesn't say either how said dwarves reacted when they found discarded clothes in the corridor and flower crowns on the handle of Bilbo's bedroom's door. But by the end of the afternoon, all the guests were back to the field, feasting and dancing and drinking on behalf of the newly-weds.

Oh, also .. What the story does tell, is that Bilbo and Thorin did make it to their bed and were naked when they arrived. Naked and exhausted and drunk and they both decided that they wouldn't be able to do anything at all, that morning. But when they woke up, just after lunch, with a terrible hangover and sore feet and thick furs to cover their shame, they nodded to each other.  
  
  
  
Tonight, they would fulfil that damn tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hoped you enjoyed that story, I'm really proud of it and it's the longest story I published in English ! 
> 
> See you around other stories !


End file.
